Family,friends and falling in love
by Left my heart in Paris
Summary: Years after Shannon and Kelly's deaths Gibbs decides to adopt a little girl and the pigtailed six year old changes his life for the better and before he knows it he's fallen in love with his new redhead probie and the two children that she is guardian of after their parents die. But how can he tell her of his past family?
1. Chapter 1

**Ok a lot of my stories are coming to the end so I thought I would start a new one. Hope you like it and please review. Jenny and Gibbs have never met before in this story so it's very AU.**

Friends, family and falling in love.

Chapter 1

Leroy Jethro Gibbs sat in what used to be his daughters room.

His wife Shannon and their daughter Kelly had died many years ago. It was time that he moved on, he had gotten his revenge there was nothing left to do except move forward.

As he sat looking at all the toys and things that sat in his daughter's old room he knew that they deserved to be used, to be loved.

Gibbs had always loved children so decided to take a big step and make one child's life hopefully better. He looked at his watch and realised it was time for him to leave.

Twenty minutes later and he arrived at the adoption agency.

"Mr Gibbs, you can go in" the woman behind the receptionist desk said and Gibbs stood up, nodded as a way of saying thank you before walking into the office she had motioned to.

"Good morning Mr Gibbs" Mrs Thomas the head of the agency said standing up behind her desk as the silver hairs marine walked in and sat down in front of her.

"All your paper work seems to be in order and the child services have approved everything so today is the day you get to make a child very happy" she said with a big grin.

Gibbs nodded with a smile as the woman got up and he followed her towards a room. As they approached the door the sound of child's laughter and chatting grew louder and louder.

The friendly woman opened the door and Gibbs smiled as he saw loads of children all different ages playing, chatting and just generally having fun. "You can talk to some of the children and once you have reached a decision you can come back to my office but leave the child here"

Gibbs nodded "Thank you" he said before turning back to the children as he heard the door shut behind him.

'It's gunna take me hours to decide' Gibbs thought looking at all the children.

The all of a sudden Gibbs noticed a little pigtailed girl sitting in the corner reading to herself and a purple Hippo that was situated under her arm reading out loud and enthusiastically.

"Hey sweetie what's your name?" Gibbs asked crouching down to her height.

The little girl looked at him smiling. Her green eye's meeting his blue "My name is Abby and this is Bert" she said showing him the purple hippo "What's your name?" she asked curiously.

"My name's Mr Gibbs" he said with a smile already feeling a strong connection to the little raven haired girl.

"Nice to meet you Mr Gibbs" she said her smiled moving into more of a grin.

"How old are you Abby?" Gibbs asked.

"I'm five almost six" she said holding up five fingers.

Gibbs then spent the next ten minutes trying to get to know Abby, he had learnt that she knew a small amount of sign language, she was also very smart for her age and also very hipper and full of energy.

"What do you work as Mr Gibbs?" Abby asked

"I'm a cop" Gibbs answered wondering how she would react.

"Cool" Abby said looking at him with her big green eye's full of excitement.

"I'll be back in a minute" Gibbs said patting Abby on the top of the head.

She nodded before turning back to her book. Gibbs smiled getting up from his place on the floor by the bubbly girl.

"Have you made your decision?" Mrs Thomas asked looking up as Gibbs entered her office.

"Yes I have" he said sitting down in the chair opposite her.

"Who is it then? She asked leaning forward on her chair.

"a little girl called Abby, pigtails and a purple hippo called Bert" Gibbs explained.

"Oh Abby, she is a sweetie isn't she, but be warned she can be very hyper at times"

"I think I can handle it" Gibbs said with a smile reaching for the form he would have to fill out.

An hour later Gibbs was helping Abby into his car "Bye Mrs Thomas" Abby said hugging the old friendly lady.

"Bye Abby" she said smiling at the little girl that had been in the adoption agency ever since she was a baby but was now finally getting a father who could care and look after her and give her the affection she deserved.

Twenty minutes later and Abby and Gibbs arrived at home "I hope you like it" Gibbs said opening the front door with his hand that wasn't carrying Abby suite case's.

Abby looked around, her green eyes taking in the beige walls and wooden flooring "Come on I'll show you to your room" Gibbs said walking past Abby and starting to walk up the stairs when he turned to Abby "You coming?" he asked.

The raven haired girl nodded eagerly before running past him her pigtails flying.

Gibbs then opened to door to her new bedroom. "Do you like it?" Gibbs asked.

Abby ran in and jumped onto the bed and began to laugh with joy "I love it thank you" she said looking at the purple walls and light wooden floor. The room had everything she could ever want, a wardrobe, desk and chair, book shelves and a chest of draws.

"Do you like Pizza?" Gibbs asked and Abby nodded eagerly.

Gibbs chuckled to himself, this sure was going to be fun.

Meanwhile…

Jenny Shepard was sitting reading a book in the study of her big George Town house that had once been a family home. Her family's home but then her parents got a divorce, her mother moved away along with her sister. Then her father had killed himself leaving the house to her all alone.

She sighed feeling very unhappy with her life, when she was younger she thought that she would be married and have kids by now but no instead she had a job she loved but no children to take care of and spoil and no husband to come home to.

The red head was brought from her thoughts by the sound of knocking on her front door.

Jenny got up and walked to her front door wondering who would be knocking. "Hello" Jenny said.

"Are you Jennifer Shepard?" the woman with a thick Israeli accent asked.

"Yes" Jenny asked confused.

"I'm sorry to tell you that Rivka Davis has been killed" at the mention of her best friends name tears sprang to her eyes. She and Rivka had worked together all around the world on antiterrorists ops they had become best friends after saving each other's lives multiple times.

"In her will she has put down that you are the guardian of her two children, Ari and Ziva David should anything happen to her "the woman said as a boy at the age of ten came out from behind her holding the hand of a little girl who was the exact image of her mother who was about five maybe six.

TBC…

**Haven't even watched season 9 so don't know anything about Abby being adopted other than she finds out she is and I looked on Wikipedia for Ziva's mother's name. Season 9 starts this Friday here in the UK can't wait XD**

**Please review then I'll write more this will get better soon.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Abby" Gibbs called up the stairs soon followed by movement coming from her bedroom.

It was Abby's second week at school. After spending a week and half getting comfortable with her new father and house Gibbs had enrolled her in the local school, she had been unusually nervous to start with but then she met some of the other children and they proved to be very good friends to her.

"Coming" The little girl's voice came from her bedroom.

Gibbs chuckled to himself before moving from the stairs and into the kitchen where he poured the little girl a glass of juice "Morning Abs" he said as the bubbly little girl walked into the room. It was evident she was a morning person.

"Morning Gibbs" she said with a toothy grin coming to sit down at the kitchen table were a glass of juice and a bowl of her favourite cereal sat waiting for her and she began to tuck in.

"You excited for your second week at school" Gibbs asked sitting opposite her with a mug of coffee.

Abby nodded eagerly "I can't wait to see my friends" she said with a mouth full of cereal making Gibbs laugh to himself again.

"Well eat that up and you will get to see them sooner" he said getting up and brushing a hand through her dark hair.

"Can you do my pigtails?" she asked looking up at him with her big green eyes.

"Sure" he smiled at her before watching her jump out of her seat and run up to her bedroom to get the stuff she would need.

Within minutes she was back and shoving two hair ties in his hands and her hair brush. "Tell me if I'm hurting you" Gibbs said as he began to brush her hair into her hairdo.

Meanwhile…

Jenny stood in her kitchen making the two children's lunches ready for Ari and Ziva's first day of school.

Ari had connected to Jenny and seemed to be quite comfortable but Ziva was quiet and seemed to be quite distant.

Just as she finished the lunches Ari walked in "Good morning Jenny" he said giving her a smile as he came and sat at the kitchen table.

"I'll be back in a minute, help yourself to toast on the table" Jenny said with a smile before heading up stairs to check on the little Israeli girl.

Jenny walked towards the room and knocked on the door "Ziva, can I come in?" she asked.

"Yes" the small voice said from the other side of the door before Jenny opened the door and walked in.

"Are you ok?" Jenny asked looking at the six year old who was sitting on her bed, wearing a brown t-shirt and black cargo pants, her hair curling over her shoulders.

"Could you put my hair in a high pony tail for me?" Ziva asked.

"Of course" the redhead said with a nod before walking over to the small vanity mirror that had once been hers and picking up the hair brush and hair tie.

She then began to brush the little girl's hair up into a pony tail showing her widows peek. Once her hair was in the bunch Jenny noticed the gold chain around the little girl's neck with the star of David hanging on it that she recognised her friend; Ziva's mother used to wear.

Jenny smiled weakly at the memory of her dear friend who had trusted her enough to leave her the two most precious things in the world to her.

"Come on, we better get going or you'll be late for school" Jenny said running a hand on top of Ziva's head.

Half an hour later and Jenny and the two children arrived at the local school.

Ziva looked around wide eyed at all the children running around and call the noise; she hoped it wasn't all like this. Jenny took one of Ari's and one of Ziva's hands in her own and walked to the headmaster's office in order to enrol the kids and let them start their first day's at the school.

As soon as Gibbs and Abby walked into the playground she spotted her three friends "Abby!" a little girl screamed and waved at her. She same age with light brown shoulder length hair, her fringe pulled out of her face with a clip and a sketch book tucked under her arm.

"Come on Gibbs I want you to meet my friends" Abby said pulling her 'father' towards the girl making Abby's red backpack with Bert's head pocking out bounce up and down.

"Kate this is Gibbs who I was telling you about" the bubble girl introduced them.

"Nice to meet you Mr Gibbs" she said with a smile before noticing another of their friends "Hey Tony" she called over to the boy with spiky brown hair and hazel eyes wearing jeans and an Magnum PI t-shirt.

"Gibbs this Is Tony" she introduced the boy to Gibbs.

"Nice to meet you sir" he said with a grin.

"Don't call me sir" Gibbs said shaking his head at the boy.

"Ok mame" he said with a smirk.

The older man shook his head before checking his watch "I have to go or I'll be late, I'll pick you up later Abs" he said kissing her forehead.

"See yah later Gibbs" she said giving him a hug before letting him go.

Gibbs walked away as smiled when he noticed another boy join the group of three. He had sandy blond hair and wore baggy jeans and a green jumper. "Timmy" he heard Abby scream before pulling the boy into a bone crushing hug.

After walking Ari to his classroom and telling him she would pick him up later Jenny then walked Ziva to her room.

Once they reached the room Jenny realised how nervous the little girl really was so she crouched down to the girl's level "Everything will be fine Ziva, it will be the end of the day before you know it, I'll pick up at the end of the day ok" she said brushing one of Ziva's free curls behind her ear.

Ziva nodded before Jenny hugged the little girl trying to give her the support she needed. "See you later" Jenny said before getting back to her normal height and watching as Ziva walked into the class room.

The teacher turned and smiled at the little girl. "Class, can I have your attention" she said making all the children turn and look to the front of the class room all of them looking at Ziva. "We have a new class mate, do you want to introduce yourself sweetie" she asked looking at the Israeli.

Ziva just shook her head making the teacher concerned but shrugged her shoulders before saying "Everyone say hello to Ziva".

"Hello Ziva" the whole class said in time with each other.

"Why don't you go and sit next to Tony" the teacher suggested pointing to the little boy at the back of the class room that was in a deep convocation with the girl and boy in front of him.

Ziva wasn't looking forward to school one bit.

TBC…

**Love all your reviews and feedback please keep it coming.**

**Any and all suggestions welcome so please leave them in a review or PM. **

**Don't forget to review please…**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Alright Kids it's time for you to go out and play" The teacher said making all the children around Ziva stop what they were doing and look at her with grins. "Line up by the door everyone" she said and all the children got up and ran to the back door of the class room that was covered in pieces of art that they had done.

But Ziva didn't move she stayed in her seat she wasn't sure if she would like to go and play with the other children her past experiences weren't very good when it came to interacting with other children her age.

She watched as the boy that she had been sitting next to pushed another out of the way and behind him so he could be nearer the front and then a girl who sat in the sat behind her who had shoulder length brown hair and a note pad and pencil glared at him before whispering something to make the sandy haired boy he had pushed in front of smile.

Once all the children had stopped their conversations they were let out into the small play area. As the young teacher turned she noticed the little Israeli sitting at her desk watching the other children through the door.

"Why don't you got out there with them?" she asked looking down to Ziva's level but all she did was shrug her shoulders. "Come on I know someone you'll get along with" she said holding her hand which Ziva took even though she was still a bit weary.

"Abby" the woman said making the girl with jet black hair in pigtails turn around and smile "I was wondering if you could show Ziva around and introduce her to your friends".

"Of course" Abby said smiling at Ziva.

"Ziva, Abby started last week so she's new just like you, ok stay with her for a while" The teacher said before walking off to go and watched the other kids.

"Well I'm Abby" the bubbly girl said before lunging forward and hugging Ziva who didn't hug back.

"I'm Tony" the spikey haired, hazel eyes boy that she sat next to said with a grin which seemed to be infectious because she couldn't help but return it.

"I'm Kate" the girl with the sketch book said pushing past Tony "And this is Tim" she said pointing at the sandy haired boy who was coming over to them with a smile on his face and a football in hand.

The group of friends found a quiet corner in the play area and began to kick the ball around.

Meanwhile…

"Gibbs the director wants to see you in his office" Stan Burly said as his boss entered the bullpen with a coffee in his hand.

Gibbs put the coffee on his desk before walking past his two agents desk and the empty one and going to the stairs taking two at a time.

"What do you think the director wants?" Will Decker asked his team mate once Gibbs had disappeared behind the directors door.

"I have no idea, maybe something to do with a new probie?" Stan suggested looking at the empty desk. Will nodded before getting back to his work as did Stan.

Then the elevator dinged causing them to look up to see who entered the building. Stan's mouth fell open at the sight of a tall leggy redhead that walked out with her head held high.

Both men were shocked when she began to walk up the stairs and disappeared behind the directors door the very same there boss had just gone behind.

"Gibbs is in trouble" Burly said shaking his head knowing his boss had a track record with redheads and by the look of the one that just came in this would be no different.

"You wanted to see me sir" Gibbs said sitting opposite director Morrow.

"Yes, I realised that you are down a man on your team and I know you have scared off the last three people that I have assigned to your team but I think I've found someone that is perfect to be on your team" he said making Gibbs raise an eyebrow.

"Special agent Shepard is here to see you sir" The assistants voice came through the intercom.

"Send her in" He said with a smile seeing Gibbs's face drop at the _'her'._

Then the door opened and in stepped Special agent Shepard. Gibbs had to use all his will power to keep his mouth hitting the floor. The first thing that hit him was her fiery red hair at her shoulders and then her long legs that never seemed to stop. Then the Green of her eyes, a curious fresh green, he couldn't put his finger on it but he was already enchanted by her.

She was just as attracted to him as he was to her. His ocean blue eyes just caught her and wouldn't seem to let go, they were so expressive unlike the rest if his features. God he was handsome she thought and his hair, his thick salt and pepper hair that was practically begging for her to run her hand through it, was just like the icing on top of the cake.

"Special agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs meet your new probie special agent Jennifer Shepard" Morrow introduced them.

"Jenny is fine" she said not liking her full name knowing only her father that called her it.

"Gibbs" he said with a slight smile.

"Jenny has spent the last year and a half in Europe working with Mossed" He said noticing the looks the pair gave each other but decided to ignore it.

"Really" Gibbs said with a nod.

"Yes well I have other things to be getting on with, show her around" He said as the new partners turned and walked out.

"Ok rule number one don't screw over your partner" he said as they walked down the stairs towards the bullpen.

"Rule 1 how many rules do you have?" she asked keeping up with his fats pace even when she was wearing heels.

"Fifty but the last thirty are only in emergency" he said not even looking at her.

"Ok what's rule number two?" she asked as they reached the of the stairs and at this question Gibbs stopped abruptly in front of her.

"I don't tell you them you learn them" he said with a slight smirk.

"Got it" Jenny said as they rounded into the bullpen.

"Decker, Burly meet are new probie, Jenny Shepard" Gibbs said as he walked over to his desk and took a sip of the now luke warm coffee.

"Look forward to working with you" Decker said with a smile and Jenny nodded whereas the other man Burly was just giving her an awkward look making her feel uncomfortable.

"Come on you have to meet Ducky" he said walking past her and slapping the back of Burlys head.

She then followed him into the elevator where they stood in silence. Gibbs took this small amount of time to admire her.

Jenny felt his eyes on her. She turned so her apple green eyes met his dreamy blue "So you have any kids?" she asked trying to make conversation.

"Yeah I have a daughter she's going to be six soon" he said and Jenny could swear he saw a small proud smile. "You?" he asked.

"A boy ten and a girl six it was their first day of school today" she said sending him a smile and then as soon as the doors opened they both stopped smiling and turned serious.

She followed him into the autopsy but thank god there wasn't a body on the table.

"Ah Jethro and who do we have here?" he asked looking at the redhead beside him.

"New member of my team" Gibbs said his face not showing emotion but his eyes telling his friend all, they said that he was most defiantly attracted to the woman beside him.

"Jenny Shepard" she said holding out her hand which Ducky shook.

"Dr Donald Mallard but you can call me Ducky" He said with his normal British charm.

"Okay Ducky" she said with a slight laugh.

"Yes it is rather a strange nickname; I acquired it when I was a little boy you see one day…" The old man began but Gibbs cut him off.

"Can we stop the story telling for the time being, there's more to see" he said and both people in front of him nodded.

After a game of kicking the football around they had all gone on the jungle gym to see who could climb the highest in the end it was a battle between Ziva and Tony but they drew because it was only so high even though Tony claimed he could climb a lot higher.

After that they were called inside and it was time to do some finger painting. "What are you painting Timmy?" Abby asked from her seat looking at the boy next to her.

"I'm my mum and my baby sister" he said pointing to the blobs on the paper "What about you Abs?" although the young Goth had only been at the school a week she head already settled in and formed a tight bond with her friends.

"That's me and Gibbs and Bert" she said before turning to ask Tony and Ziva. "What are you doing Tony?"

"This is the car in Magnum-PI I'm gunna have one just like that when I grow up" he said pointing to the rather large red blob. "What are you doing Ziva?" Tony asked looking over her shoulder but she kept hiding it.

"Nothing" she said swatting his hand away. What was it his business what he was doing.

What seemed like a century for Ziva later the bell to go home finally rang, she grabbed her bag and walked out to find Jenny.

Gibbs walked into the front of the school and was surprised to see his new probie agent standing waiting for her children obviously but he didn't want to say anything it wasn't any of his business she had asked to leave early to get her children but told him that her housekeeper Naomi would be getting them from now on it was only because it was their first day at a new school and his normal arrangement couldn't so he had to pick up his little girl but he didn't mind one bit.

"Gibbs" Abby screamed as she came hurtling towards him just in time for him to open his arms and scoop her up.

"Hey Abs how was your day?" he asked as they walked to the car and she spent the rest if the evening and the ride home blabbering about her day and he loved to hear it.

Jenny smiled when she first saw Ari come out and walk towards her "Hey how was your day?" she asked running a hand through his hair.

"I was great I had loads of fun" Ari said with a smile "is Ziva not here yet?" he asked looking around for his little sister.

"No…oh wait there she is" Jenny said seeing the little girl coming towards them dragging her bag along the floor. "Hey sweetie was your day ok?" She asked knowing Ziva was worried. All the little girl did was nod with a smile "Let's go home" She said as Ari walked off in front she felt a small hand take hers. She looked down and smiled at Ziva who looked at her and smiled as the little girl giggled.

TBC…

**What did you think? Sorry for the wait. **

**Any and all suggestions welcome please review, I'm not really sure where I'm going with this so that's why it took so long**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you all for the reviews, sorry it's taking so long to write but I'm not sure exactly where I'm going with this. **

Chapter 4

Gibbs walked into the bullpen after dropping Abby off of school, still tired from the lack of sleep he got for a reason he wasn't quite sure, did it have something to do with the new redhead on his team? No he thought to himself but then he walked into the bullpen and saw her smiling at Stan in an almost flirtatious way.

As he stepped closer to his team he heard her say "I'm sorry but no" she said shaking her head.

"Come one you couldn't stand just to go to drinks with me?" Burly asked leaning forward on his chair, while Will Decker just sat very amused at the situation. Gibbs stopped in his tracks wondering what she would say to that.

"You're not my type" she said leaning forward on her desk and sending him a sweet smile.

"Not your type, how I'm smart, good looking, funny seriously" he said shaking his head.

"You keep telling yourself that" Jenny said trying to get back to her work but it didn't seem that the boys were going to let her.

"If he's not your type Shepard then what is" Will asked finally getting involved, Gibbs still stood and no one seemed to notice him standing there.

"I like older men" Was all she said. Gibbs felt like that was his queue so walked in, the two men on the team looking to Jenny then to Gibbs. Jenny just slumped back into her chair hoping to be invisible for the rest of the day.

Meanwhile…

"Ok I want you to get into pairs, you guys get to choose" the teacher said making all the children but Ziva excited.

"Dibs with Timmy" Abby said grabbing the little boy's hand making him go a little bit red. Kate went with Paula Cassidy one of her other friends who sat a couple of seats behind.

Ziva made no attempt to move and she was surprised that neither did Tony, the little Israeli listed her head and noticed Tony was sending her a small smile "I'll go with Ziva" he said to the teacher with a grin which Ziva liked a lot, when he smiled everything seemed to be ok. The teacher nodded to Tony before noting down the other pairs.

"Ok everyone be quiet and sit down" the teacher ordered and after a couple of moments the teacher got what she wanted. "Everyone is going to go in the playground and see what different typed of bugs and leaves you can find and then you're going to come back and start your booklets where you can write down and draw pictures if what you find" the teacher said making all the children this time including Ziva very excited. "Line up at the door beside your partner" she continued.

"Come on Ziva" Tony said getting out of his seat like all the other children did and turning back to smile at her. The Israeli nodded before getting up and joining Tony at the back of the line.

"Isn't this exciting" Abby said pulling Tim out into the playground and towards some bushes to find some interesting insects.

Ziva looked around not sure where she should start her 'investigation' for the bug and leafs. "Over here Ziva" Tony yelled standing by a tree which she quickly ran over too.

"You wait here, I'm going to climb the tree to get a leaf" he said as he started to climb the tree seeing the perfect leaf he wanted.

"Don't go to high Tony" Ziva said looking worried around and then back up the tree and watched as Tony climbed the next branch and tried to stand on it to reach the leaf. "Maybe you should just leave it and get one that's on the ground" she said looking around on the ground for a suitable leaf.

"I've almost got it" Tony said reaching out for it and just as he could touch it with his fingertips he lost his balance and came tumbling down.

"Tony!" Ziva screamed running over to his where he lay on the ground, his arm in a very awkward position.

At the sound of her scream the teacher who had been helping some other kids came running over, all of the other children in the class followed.

"Tony, where are you hurt?" The teacher asked with concern looking at the little boy.

"My arm" he said knowing it hurt a lot and felt fizzy.

Half an hour later Tony's father had been called, he wasn't happy to be disturbed in the middle of work, he had taken the little 'trouble maker' as he referred to him as to the hospital.

It was lunch time and Ziva sat by the tree that Tony had fallen out of and couldn't help but wonder if her friend was ok. "Ziva are you ok?" Abby asked coming over to see if she was ok, with the purple hippo under her arm.

"Yes I am fine, are you ok?" Ziva asked turning as the raven haired girl came and sat next to her.

"Yeah I'm ok, Mrs Scott, the teacher she said Tony will be ok and he'll be back before you know it" she said with a grin looking at Ziva and noticed the necklace around her neck "that's a pretty necklace" Abby admired it.

"It's a Star of David, It was my mother's" Ziva said touching the golden piece of jewellery.

"What happened to your Mummy?" she asked hugging Bert closer so he made the funny sound.

"She died last month" she said quietly moving away a little. To say Ziva was a little bit shocked at Abby's reaction was an understatement. The bubbly girl leant over and gave her a comforting hug.

Ziva returned the hug for a change needing to feel like she had a friend. "I kind of know how you feel, I was put up for adoption when I was a baby" she said making Ziva look at her like she understood.

"You still live at the agency now?" Ziva asked.

"No, five weeks ago I was finally adopted by Gibbs; he's really cool, the nicest guy I've ever met" she said with a genuine smile "Who do you live with?" she asked.

"With my Mother's friend Jenny and my brother Ari" Ziva said quietly.

"Is she nice?" Abby asked talking about Jenny, Ziva just nodded leaving them both in an awkward silence.

"Bert" Abby asked offering Ziva the hippo, she just look at her hesitantly "he always makes me feel better" she said and Ziva took him and held him tight making him let out the sound "He supposed to do that" Abby said as Ziva squeezed him again making the sound again leaving both girls in fits of laughter.

Ziva felt for once that outside her brother or Jenny she had a trued friend in Abby, she just hoped Tony would be ok.

TBC…

**What did yah think? Please review **

**ou all for the reviews, sorry its taking so long to write but i'**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks for all the reviews it means a lot.**

Chapter 5

Two weeks later Jenny arrived at the school along with Ari and Jenny. As soon as her brother saw some of his friends he waved to them before turning to the redhead.

"Naomi will pick you up this afternoon ok" She said and the little Israeli boy nodded before giving her a hug before running off to join his friends.

Ziva then, while still holding on to Jenny's hand looked around to see if she could see her friends and maybe even Tony he was supposed to be back today after breaking his arm after falling out of that tree.

The boy with brown spiky up hair caught the little girl's attention; there were lots of other children crowding around him one of them being Kate.

"Hey Ziva" Kate called sending her friend a smile and beckoning her over with a wave of her hand.

Jenny noticed and sent the brunet a smile before turning her attention back to Ziva "You ok, with them or do you need me to stay?"

"I'm fine" Ziva said sending Jenny a smile.

"Ok remember to meet Naomi out here, I'll be home as soon as I can" the redhead said before giving the little Israeli a hug before watching as the little girl ran over to Kate.

"Hey Ziva" Tony said pushing through the small crowd of fellow six year olds.

"Hi Tony, how is your arm?" she asked noticing the red cast on it.

"It's a little itchy but other than that, you can sign later if you want, I'll let you be the first" the Italian said with a grin.

"Hey you said I could sign it first" Tim said glaring at Tony who just poked his tongue out at him.

Before anyone could say anything to anyone else Abby came running over and attacked Tony in a hug. "Are you ok how's your arm, do you want Bert for the day he'll make you feel better" she said holding out the purple hippo.

"I got a red cast on it, you can be the first to sign it if you want" Tony said holding out his arm that was covered in a red plaster casing.

Kate was about to say something when Ms Scott came out and told all the children to get to their classes.

…

"Looking nice today Jennifer" Stan Burley said as the redhead walked in and as usual she ignored him and went to her desk.

As she sat down Gibbs strolled out of the elevator, "Morning Boss" Stan said as the older man passed his desk.

"Boss" Decker said with a nod before getting back to his computer, Gibbs just nodded to both of the men.

"Gibbs" Jenny said sweetly before going back to her desk.

The senior field agent couldn't help but give his newest member a slight smile, something he had been giving more recently maybe it had something to do with the little girl he now shared his home or maybe the redhead he was staring at or maybe a mixture of both.

The cry of his work phone bought him from his thoughts "Yeah Gibbs" he answered going back to his usual gruff marine persona.

A couple of minutes and grunts of acknowledgement later Gibbs put the phone down and turned to his team "Grab your gear dead marine Quantico" he ordered as his team grabbed their gear and followed him to the elevator.

Half an hour later they arrived at the crime scene "Burley photo's, Decker bag and Tag, Shepard interviews" Gibbs delegated as he walked putting his cap on.

The two men and Jenny set off on their missions just as Ducky approached Gibbs who was standing next to the body, "How is Jennifer turning out, it seems she had broken the record for staying on your team lately" The ME said as he knelt by the body.

"She's good Duck" the silver haired man said looking in the direction of Jenny who was currently talking to the young woman who had found the body who was also the victim's fiancé.

Ducky looked up and saw this, not surprised at the fact that his friend was drawn to the young redhead, it was to be expected I mean Gibbs hadn't been previously married to three redheads for no reason at all. "And how is Abigail getting on?" He said brining his friend's gaze from the woman.

"Yeah, she's great, made lots of friends at school but that's not surprising" He said with a slight chuckle as he thought of his 'daughter'.

"Boss, look what I found" Will Decker said walking over to his boss holding a gun in his hand.

"Where was it?" Gibbs asked as Jenny approached the two men.

"It was in a bush over there" Decker said pointing to the place.

"Bag it and tag it" Gibbs ordered before turning to Jenny "What did she say?"

"They had lunch plan's, were going to meet here, she was running late called him and he answered everything sounded fine but when she got here she found him dead" The redhead said not looking at the note pad once.

"Help bag and tag" he said, Jenny nodded before walking to join Decker.

An hour later the team arrived back at NCIS but Gibbs went to get coffee.

Decker was checking the victim's background; Burley was supposed to be checking his bank statement but was more interested in flicking rubber bands at the people who walked by after he had gotten bored of flicking them at Jenny who didn't seem fazed.

She was looking at the fiancé's phone records, something in the woman's manor had suggested she was telling the truth, if she was the phone records would have reflected that, but to Jenny's delight it never showed the call on the log. She could help but grin, her hunches had never been that correct but now it was.

"What's up with her" Decker whispered to Burley as they saw Jenny smiling like a giddy school girl at her desk.

"I have no idea" Burley said just as he let go of an elastic band which flew across the bullpen and into the coffee cup of one Leroy Jethro Gibbs causing a bit of the coffee to flick up and land on his white polo shirt.

"Nice knowing you Stan" Decker mumbled knowing personally what it was like to spill Gibbs's coffee, his head still hurt from the head slap he received. But to his and to everyone's surprise the silver haired agent walked past Burley without touching a hair on his head and went straight to his desk and opened a draw, took something out of it before walking to the elevator.

"Where did he go?" Jenny asked her two team mates curiously, the grin having vanished replaced with a look of worry and confusion.

"Forensics?" Decker mused turning back to his computer.

"Autopsy" Burley said with a shrug of his shoulder before getting back to proper work.

Jenny rolled her eyes before shaking her head and getting up from her seat, she wanted to tell him, it had to be something important.

The redhead walked to the elevator and pressed the button and waited patiently before she heard the 'ding' signalling it's arrival.

Slowly the metal doors opened, Jenny was shocked to find herself staring at Gibbs who was in the middle of changing his polo shirt. "I thought I'd pulled the switch" He mumbled just as shocked as she was. "Guess not" he mumbled trying to make the situation a lot less awkward.

"I ugh found something interesting on the fiancé" Jenny said trying to not let her gaze travel down his tone, tan chest, she noticed a few scars and wondered how he got them and what he'd done to deserve them.

"Talk while I change" Gibbs said motioning for her to come into the elevator which she did slowly before stepping in.

Her breath hitched as his bare chest brushed against her t-shirt as he leant across and flipped a little switch stop the metal box and diming the lights.

"What about her" Gibbs asked as he turned around so not facing her, hoping it would be less awkward.

"She had told me…" the redhead began but her mind was side tracked as she took in his tanned back and then his behind, A small grunt from Gibbs and she was back in the room "Hmmmm… oh yeah she told me that she had been on the phone to him fifteen minutes before she had arrived and found the body but when I checked her phone records it didn't show that also neither did his"

"Why did she lie?" Gibbs asked finally turning around.

"I dunno, I have there address if you want to bring her in" Jenny offered him the piece of paper with the information on it just as the metal door opened.

He took the piece of paper before saying "Good work Jen" and then walking out and towards the other two members of his team "What do we got?" he asked knowing that they most likely had nothing.

"His bank records are normal boss nothing interesting" Decker said shaking his head before turning to Stan who he knew had nothing.

"Well…I….I mean we have nothing boss" said slouching in his chair before looking at the newest agent,

"The finance lied she never called him fifteen minutes before he died" Jenny said with a smile.

"Want me to go with you to bring her in boss?" Stan asked standing up and grabbing his gun.

"No" Gibbs shook his head. Decker gave Stan a glare before going to grab his gun and badge "Shepard with me" the bosses voice boomed making the two men look at Jenny in shock. She grabbed her stuff before joining Gibbs in the elevator.

"Ten bucks sais they will sleep together by the end of the week" Stan said leaning on his chair so he was nearer Will.

"You're on" Will said knowing that he would be receiving ten bucks at the end of the week, something about the way Gibbs acted with Jenny was different from the way he had with his wife's or girlfriends.

Twenty minutes later Gibbs and Jenny arrived at the finance's house. They walked to the front door and Gibbs rang the bell "NCIS open up" he said after a moment of silence but then a sound of footsteps inside the house but no one came to the door.

"The car's on the drive" Jenny said looking at the expensive car on the drive.

"You take back I'll take front" Gibbs said drawing his gun, Shepard nodded before drawing her gun and walking around the back of the building.

Once she was out of sight Gibbs kicked the front door so hard that it swung open almost off its hinges. Stepping inside he looked around to make sure the house was clear.

Jenny had jumped over the small fence at the side of the house and headed straight to the back door. She tried the handle but the door was locked.

Quickly she pulled out a hair pin causing her fringe to fall in front of her face before starting to pick the lock something she had learnt from Ziva's mother while in Europe.

After hearing the soft click of the door unlock Jenny walked into the house, she could hear a woman talking so kept her gun drawn.

"I will not let you take me to prison for something he provoked, I had to kill him you see, he was going to dump me and go with that pretty blond, after all we went through together he would give up on us"

The woman's voice got louder as the redhead got closer to the living room. The door to it was shut but she looked through the tiny gap and saw the fiancé holding two guns one of them being Gibbs's the other matching the one found at the crime scene.

"You will not take me to prison" The brunet said through gritted teeth as she tightened her grip on the gun getting ready to shoot. Jenny gently kicked the door open with her foot.

Seeing the woman about to pull the trigger, Jenny took the shot making the fiancé fall to the ground dead, saving Gibbs's life.

An hour and a half later Jenny sat behind her desk writing out her account of what had happened.

Decker and Burley had already left after getting on Jenny and Gibbs's nerves.

After seeing Ducky to make sure he was ok Gibbs walked into the bullpen and to his desk, noticing that Jenny was still at her desk. "Thank you" He said stopping in front of her desk making her look up.

"I'd save your life any day Gibbs" she said with a smile watching as he sat behind his desk.

"Finish that tomorrow" he said gesturing to her report which she had finished but he didn't know that "You should spend some time with your husband and kids" he said knowing what it was like to be away from his own family.

Jenny nodded getting up and putting her coat on and grabbing her bag but instead of heading to the elevator she stood in front of Gibbs's desk.

"I don't have a husband" she said making him look up at her, guilt flashed in his eyes before she continued "The kids, the girl and the boy, I'm there guardian there mother was my partner in Europe, she died five months ago leaving them to me" she continued noting the surprised look in his eyes. "Good night Gibbs" she said before turning to walk out very aware that he was watching her as she left.

TBC…

**Hope you like this update a little longer than usual. There wasn't that much kid's stuff but I wanted to emphasise the Jibbs and show their relationship growing.**

**Please review…**


	6. Chapter 6

**Thanks for all your reviews please keep giving suggestions and stuff.**

Chapter 6

It was finally here the weekend, something Jenny had been looking forward to it all week especially with the drama of saving her bosses life.

The redhead started to wake up at the sound of footsteps on the landing, she rolled over and looked to her alarm clock, and she was surprised to find that it was only just past four o'clock in the morning, on a Saturday why would Ari or Ziva be awake?

She slipped out of her bed and grabbed her dressing gown before creeping to the door and pushing it open slightly.

Jenny was surprised to see a teary eyed Ziva standing in front of her in her purple pyjamas and her brown hair tied back in a plat with wisps of hair framing her face looking the spitting image of her mother. "Hey" Jenny said softly kneeling down to the little girls level.

Ziva immediately attacked Jenny in a hug which the older woman returned kissing the top of her head trying to comfort her. "What's wrong?" Jenny asked pulling away from the girl and then wiped away the tears that were still rolling down her cheek.

"Had a bad dream" Ziva mumbled tears rising in her innocent brown eyes

Jenny wrapped Ziva in another hug "It's ok sweetie, your safe, everything is fun, your safe nothing is gunna hurt you I won't let it" she said rubbing a soothing circles on her back in order to make her feel safe and secure.

"Come with me I know something that will cheer you up" Jenny said making Ziva look at her with wonder. The redhead carefully picked up the six year old and then made her way down the stairs and into the kitchen and just managed to put her carefully on the side before her back decided the six year old was too heavy.

"Ok here's the hard choice do you want chocolate milk or strawberry?" Jenny asked pulling out both yellow tubs of milk powder.

"Stwaby" Ziva said with a giggle as Jenny nodded.

"Good choice it's my favourite too" She said grabbing a glass out of the cupboard and then adding a couple of heap spoon fully of the powder to the glass before going to the fridge and adding milk.

"You want to stir it until it goes pink?" the redhead asked as the little Israeli nodded with delight. Jenny smiled before passing her the glass carefully with and then the spoon "Be careful not to spill it" she said before turning to another cupboard and bringing out a plate and then grabbing a packet of chocolate Oreo's and putting a couple on a plate before bringing them over to the little girl.

The milk had gone from its pale white to its vibrant artificial pink and not a drop had been spilt making the little Israeli very proud of herself.

Ziva hopped off of the side and took the plate of Oreo's as Jenny picked up the glass of milk and then both girls walked into the study, Where Ziva climbed into one of the arm chairs before as Jenny put the fire on and then put the milk in the Israelis hands before going over to the book shelf and picking up a copy of spot the dog.

"Are you comfy?" Jenny asked looking over the book and seeing Ziva nod as she nibbled on her biscuit. "Ok..." Jenny began reading the adventure of the yellow dog with the brown spot occasionally showing the little girl a picture or two.

Once the redhead had reached the end of the book she felt very tired and cosy, with the heat of the fire lulling her, she looked over and smile at the sight of the little girl curled up in a ball fast asleep clutching the half empty glass of milk and an empty plate on her legs.

The older woman got up from her seat and picked up the plate and glass and put them on her desk before picking up the blanket of the arm of the chair and putting it around the girl, giving her a light kiss on the forehead before going back to her chair and getting comfy once more before drifting off to sleep.

Hours later in the Gibbs residence…

"Come on Gibbs it's Saturday wake up" little Abby said running into her adoptive fathers bedroom at 0800 in the morning having been up for an hour already watching cartoons.

"Go back to bed" Gibbs mumbled trying to hide his head under his pillow in the hopes the little girl would leave him to have some piece for another thirty minutes.

"I've been up for ages" The Goth whined and stamped her foot.

"Go watch more cartoons I'll be down in a minute" he said hoping she would then he may be able to go back to sleep for a while, while she got lost in the TV program not remembering or caring about the time.

"Ok" she said before running out of the room.

Gibbs rolled over and looked to the ceiling before running a hand down his tired face. It had been along week, and the end hadn't been great, almost being shot well that was just the icing on the cake. If it hadn't been for Jenny he would probably be dead.

Ah Jenny the reason he couldn't fall asleep last night, her face, her voice kept creeping in to his brain. He didn't know what it was but if any other woman had been put on his team he would probably have refused to let them on the team and would have made them leave by now. But Jenny there was something different , she was really smart, could stand on her own, she wasn't fazed by Burly and Decker picking on her or flirting on her if anything she encouraged it.

"Gibbs" Abby's voice boomed as she burst into the room before jumping onto the bed "You said you were getting up"

"In minute" he said closing his eyes.

"But Gibbs you said today we could talk about my birthday" she said jumping up and down trying to get him to open his eyes.

"Ok if we talk about it now will you let me have a lie in?" he asked hoping she would say yes.

The bubbly girl pretended to think about it for a moment before nodding like a bobble head doll.

"Ok what do you want to do?" he asked knowing he would give her and do whatever she wanted as it would be her first birthday with him.

"Can I have my friends round for a party?" she asked with puppy dog eyes. How could he say no?

"Sure" he said with a smile.

Abby let out a blood curdling scream as she left room laughing and skipping with delight. What had Gibbs let himself in for?

TBC…

**Please review any and all suggestions welcome**


	7. Chapter 7

**Your reviews and ****support I hope this chapter doesn't disappoint, don't forget to review and give suggestions.**

Chapter 7

Three weeks later and the dreaded day, for Gibbs at least, had arrived; it was the day of Abby's first birthday. Her first one with him and he wanted to make it extra special. So he had said the bubbly girl could have whatever she wanted and that just so happened to be her 'small' group of friends round for a party.

Well at least it wasn't the whole class, was all the ex-marine kept thinking. "Abs" he called upstairs to the birthday girl, who was supposed to be getting dressed.

"Coming" the birthday girl scream running down the stairs wearing her red skirt and black t-shirt with Burt under her arm "Can you do my pigtails?" she asked holding out the hair ties and brush.

"Sure thing Kiddo" he said with a smile as she jumped off the last step of the stairs and turned her back to him as he quickly did her hair, which he seemed to be getting better at more recently.

"I made you a special birthday breakfast" he said once he was done.

"Really" she said with a big smile before leaving only a dust cloud behind as she bolted towards the kitchen.

Once Gibbs finally caught up with the little girl she was sitting at the small table where she normally sat at mealtimes, with a big pile of pancakes on a plate in front of her.

"Even made Burt some" he said pointing to the little plate with a mini pancake on it but in truth it was just the last one made from the batter.

Gibbs leaned against the kitchen side as he drank his coffee and watched as the little girl that had taken up so much room in his heart, poured syrup all over her pancakes, as if she needed to be more full of energy, he could just about keep up with her now, god knows what she would be like after eating that amount of sugar.

Just then the doorbell rang. Abby looked up at Gibbs in-between shoving pancake in her mouth "I'll get it you keep eating and remember to chew then swallow" he said sending her a smile before heading to the door.

The ex-marine opened his front door and wasn't surprised to find two of his team members and Ducky standing on his door step.

"Ah good morning Jethro" Ducky said taking off his hat as he came into the house.

"Morning Duck" he said with a slight smile.

"Boss" Decker said with a nod before walking past the other man.

"Morning Gibbs" Burley grumbled stalking into the room obviously not happy. Gibbs chuckled to himself a little evilly before shutting the door and heading back to Abby.

"Ducky" Abby said with a grin as the old man who was starting to become somewhat like a grandfather to her came into the kitchen.

"Happy birthday my dear" he said kissing the top of her head and putting a present on the table.

"Thank you" she said with a grin, some syrup still stick to her teeth.

"Decker" Abby squealed on seeing the man enter the kitchen.

"Well if it isn't the birthday girl" he said sending her a smile before the little girl leaped up and hugged the older man's legs.

But the moment was short lived as Stan came into the room "Stan" she said running up to him and holding her hand for a high five.

Stan high five the little girl before heading straight for the coffee. He was most definably not happy, having to get up early on the weekend was bad enough but to have to go help his boss, well that just wasn't fair.

"Look once all the decorations are up you guys can go ok" Gibbs said as he walked into the room. The two younger agents looked at each other; it was going to be one hell of a morning.

An hour and a half later after sticking up the big birthday banner, making sure the parcel for pars the parcel was ready, that Gibbs new how to work the stereo and DVD player and blowing up a billion and one balloons, the two men were sticking up the piñata that was shaped like a hippo that the little girl had chosen herself.

"How come's Shepard gets out of this" Stan grumbled as he stepped off of the chair and admired his handy work.

"Yeah how come, boss?" Will echoed, wondering why he and his fellow team member were forced to come or they wouldn't have jobs yet the pretty redhead was nowhere to be seen.

"She had a family thing, had to take her kids somewhere" Gibbs said trying to hide the smile that came present as he spoke let alone thought about the redhead.

Meanwhile with the certain redhead…

Jenny came downstairs after getting dressed and showered; She had left Ziva and Ari eating their breakfast.

The redhead expected to find both children sitting at the kitchen table, but when she walked in only Ari was sitting reading one of the books his teacher had given him to read.

"Ari where is your sister" she asked with a smile.

"She said something about wanting to watch TV" the little boy said looking up from his book only for a moment before continuing to read.

Jenny smiled at him before walking to the lounge where she could hear the television.

She opened the door slightly and was surprised to Find Ziva watching the ballerina on the television very closely, her eyes full of curiosity and wonder and then the little girl got up to her feet and tried to copy the dance move, not very well but still.

Maybe she would like to join a class, Jenny thought, she was a little surprised at this interest in dance given the background she had been brought up in, but Ziva seemed to be full of surprises.

The little Israeli soon felt eyes on her; she turned abruptly and saw Jenny, "Your very good" she said with encouragement.

"Ima always said she wanted me to be a dancer" Ziva mumbled looking down at her feet, not sure if the older woman would like her bringing up her mother.

Jenny approached the little girl and kneeled down in front of her and put her arms on her shoulder "You can mention your mother and your family anytime you want, you have a memory or anything don't feel you can't talk to me about it, I'm always here" She said her comforting green eyes meeting the girls soft innocent brown.

Ziva nodded before giving Jenny a hug, something that she hadn't done unless she was upset or scared. The redhead couldn't help but smile and hug the little girl back. "You excited to go to your first birthday party?" she asked standing up and taking the little hand in her own.

"Uhuh" Ziva said as she nodded eagerly.

"Well then we better get your ready" She said with a smile.

Hours later back at the Gibbs residence…

The three team members had finally gone and Gibbs's living room was look very much like a party venue.

He knew Abby's friends would be here any minute and wasn't sure what he was letting himself in for, not matter how many times Abby would tell him how well behaved her little group of friends were he still felt uneasy.

The bubbly girl was standing by the window eagerly awaiting the first arrival of her friends. "Timmy" she said going to the door after seeing the boy with his mother arrive outside.

"Slow down Abs" Gibbs said with a chuckle before getting to the door and opening it.

"Hey Abby" the little sandy haired boy, wearing a dark green t-shirt and light blue jeans said with a big smile "Happy birthday" he continued before she pulled him into the house leaving Gibbs and Tim's mother.

"Jethro Gibbs" he said offering his hand.

"Lucy McGee" the woman with same smile and sandy hair said taking his hand and shaking it, after talking for a moment and confirming times for picking up, she left.

"Gibbs this is Timmy" Abby ran over to him pulling the boy with her.

"It's very nice to meet you Tim" Gibbs said with a friendly smile.

"Nice to meet you Mr Gibbs" he said using the manners her had been brought up to use.

"You can call me Gibbs" he said just as the doorbell rang and the two children raced ahead to the door.

Gibbs opened it to reveal a woman with two children, "Tony, Kate" Abby said in a high pitched scream.

The boy wore sunglasses, obviously a faze Gibbs thought, a red magnum PI t-Shirt and black jeans and had spikey brown hair, the Girl wore a yellow t-shirt, pastel pink skirt and cream jumper with her fringe held back with a clip with a pink flower on it.

The two children walked in and followed Abby and Tim.

"Jethro Gibbs" Gibbs said holding out his hand and shaking it.

"Jane Todd" she said holding out her hand "Tony isn't mine, his mother left last year and his father isn't around so he stays with us a lot, I'll pick them both up later"

Gibbs nodded before watching the woman walk away and close the door.

He once again was introduced to the new children but then the bell rang, "Don't call me sir" he called back to the cheeky boy.

"OK mam" he heard Tony call back making him chuckle just as he opened the door.

He was very shocked to find and very familiar woman standing with two children on his door step.

"Jenny"

"Gibbs" she replied just as shocked as he was.

TBC…

**Hope you liked it please review. It means so much. Any and all suggestions welcome and will be credited. **


	8. Chapter 8

**I'm stuck on all my other stories and I really wanted to write this. Hope you guys like it, this chap should be a good helping of Jibbsyness and the friends.** **Enjoy and don't forget to review.**

Chapter 8

_Previously:_

_"OK ma'am" he heard Tony call back making him chuckle just as he opened the door._

_He was very shocked to find and very familiar woman standing with two children on his door step._

_"Jenny"_

_"Gibbs" she replied just as shocked as he was._

Thirty minutes later at the Shepard residence…

"Come on Ziva, Ari it's time to go" Jenny called up the stairs as she grabbed her bag and put her phone and keys in, she planned to go shopping while the kids were at the party, spend a little time doing something fun and spend a little time one herself, something she hadn't been able to do since the two children she loved had entered her life.

Ari jumped down the stair and big smile on his face, he had only spent a little time with Ziva's friend but already considered them friends as he hadn't made many in his year and they had been really excepting and welcoming, he was especially looking forward to seeing Kate again, he found her very interesting and found it was she he had the most in common with.

"Are, you look very smart" Jenny said thinking he looked very smart in his blue shirt and dark blue jeans and trainers.

"Thank you" he said with a nod before going over to the coat rack and picking up his jacket.

Ziva then made her way downstairs, Abby's present neatly wrapped and under her arm.

"You ready to go?" Jenny asked with a smile, Ziva nodded with a grin before racing after her brother out of the door and to the car.

Both children waited as the older redhead locked the door and made sure they had everything before helping them get into the car.

Half an hour later and the trio were driving down the street of which the party was going to be held. Jenny admired the street, it was in a quiet, residential part of DC not far from the centre meaning easy access to shops, schools, airport and other modes of transport, and it was also close to the navy yard.

Maybe she should think about buying a property around here, Jenny thought just as Ziva screamed "That's the house" she said pointing to a hose that looked like a prefect family home, it had the white fences and everything.

Jenny looked down at the invitation and made sure it was the right house and it was so she got out noticing another car pull away, maybe another parent? She thought before walking with the two children to the front door.

Ziva stepped forward and knocked on the door.

The heard a little boy say something before a light chuckle as the door opened, Jenny's first though was that they had got the wrong address.

"Jenny" Gibbs said shocked as he looked the redhead and the children up and down.

"Gibbs" she mumbled completely shocked, they must have got the wrong address.

"Ziva, Ari" a hyper rave haired girl pushed past Gibbs and ran to the two Israeli and hugged them both, no they didn't have the wrong address.

"Come on in" She said grabbing her two friends by the wrist and dragging them into the house leaving the adults in an awkward silence.

"Sweet kid" Jenny said giving him a small smile. Not really sure why she was still standing there and why she hadn't gone to the car and driven off.

"Abby talks about Ziva a lot, she mentioned that she was living with a guardian but it never crossed my mind it would be you" he said.

"Yeah well like I said there mother died and I promised if anything happened to her I would look after them" she said, Gibbs admired that, it showed she cared a lot about the people she met in her life and was obviously a good friend, I mean she'd already saved his life and he barely knew her for six months.

"You want to come in, have some coffee, you can stay for a while, never looked after this many kids before another pair of hands might be helpful" he offered with a friendly smile, it was true but then he also wanted to spend some time with her, get to know her more and say thank you for what she had done weeks ago.

"No" she said shaking her head "I'm sure you and your wife can handle it" she said thinking of how awkward it would be. So she turned away.

"I'm not…"he said in the hopes she would stop and she did. "I'm not married, I adopted Abby seven months ago and it's been just us since" she was now fully facing him, looking slight embarrassed for just presuming.

"Oh" she said with a slight smile creeping onto her lips "Then you will defiantly need some extra hands" she said with a slight giggle imagining him with six kids all running around.

He chuckled again as she stepped into the house, very grateful to be having another person and even better the person being her.

"Happy birthday Abby" Ziva said giving her new nest friend a hug.

"Thanks" Abby said hugging her back before walking into the lounge to join the three other friends.

"Ari" Kate said at seeing the boy before running over to him with a smile.

"Caitlin, you look very pretty" he said making the girl blush.

"Hey Tony, how's your arm?" Ziva asked noticing the boy didn't have the red cast one like he had when he had left school on Friday.

"It's all fixed now, the kind nurse gave me a lollypop for being the bravest boy she's ever seen" he said with a triumphant smile. Ziva just smirked to herself on how dramatic Tony could be even though she thought he was kind of cute.

"Ok Kids all help yourself to a drink carton" Gibbs said walking in and motioning to the table full of all of Abby's favourite drinks and snacks.

He smiled as the kids ran to the table and attacked it like they had never eaten sweets or jink food in their lives, He then turned and motioned for Jenny to follow him.

The redhead was surprised how homey his house was, from what she had heard from Burley and Decker their boss was some sort of hermit.

"Coffee" he asked walking over to the freshly brewed pot.

"Would love some" Jenny said now very happy that she didn't have to wait until she got to the shopping centre until she got a coffee.

He poured himself a mug then her one before passing her the mug, their fingertips grazing by accident; they both felt the spark but didn't say anything. She took the mug with a nod before taking a sip "You make good coffee" She said with an appreciative nod.

"Don't tell Deck or Burley" he said and Jenny nodded and a slight smile as he passed her going into the lounge ready to start the party.

"It's time for pinning the fang's on the bat" Gibbs said in a magical mystical voice that made all the children go 'oooh'. "Abby you go first as you're the birthday girl" the older man continued before producing the blind fold from his pocket before tying it on the little girl being careful not to ruin her pigtails.

He then placed her in front of the wall on which the picture of the bat was on. Meanwhile Jenny gathered the other children round so they could all watch before grabbing the 'fangs' and handing them to Gibbs.

Minuets and many miss placed fangs later all the children had had good fun and had a go at the game. Jenny didn't think she had heard her boss laugh so much, it was nice to see him relaxed and happy rather than grumpy.

"Ok guys come all sit in a circle" Jenny said as Gibbs got the music ready.

Abby pulled Tim down next to her making Gibbs chuckle to himself while Kate sat next to Tim and Ari just so happened to sit next to the little brunet , Ziva sat down next to her brother and Tony eagerly sat next to Ziva so was the other side of Abby.

"Whoevers holding the package the time that the music stops must open a layer ok" the redhead explained to the six year olds all of which nodded eagerly. Gibbs then played the music and the package began to be passed around from Abby to Tim and onwards.

As the package covered in newspaper reached Ton the little Italian held it and shook it to see if he could guess what was inside, this made Ziva roll her eyes at the greedy little boy "It's pas the package Tony, you have to pass it to the person next to you" she said in a very bossy tone.

"It's pass the parcel Zeevah" the little Italian said extending the girls name just to annoy her before passing the package to Abby.

Jenny watched this and let out a small laugh, Ziva seemed to like Tony, a lot she thought. Gibbs looked at the redhead, he loved the way her face looked when she was happy, she looked younger and even more beautiful. "Gibbs the idea is you stop the music sometime" The little raven haired girl called from her place on the carpet.

Just to annoy the children he waited a bit more before the music. Abby favourite band Brain matter stopped just as Kate was holding the package, all eyes were on her as she delicately unwrapped the newspaper to reveal a candy necklace, the brunet put it to one side before getting ready to pass the package on.

Gibbs pressed play as Jenny walked over to him and smiled. The game continued like this until they were on the last layer of the packaging.

Tony was wearing the plastic moustache he had won on his turn, Ziva had won a packed of hair ties and decided they looked much better on Tony so had tied the back of his hair into two pigtails.

Kate had also won a lolly pop which she was keep with her candy necklace, Ari had also got a lolly pop and a wind up motor bike, which Jenny hoped wouldn't give him ideas for the future.

Abby was happy, she had got a black and red fluffy birthday hair band (Gibbs had purposely made it stop on her) which she promptly put in her hair she had also got a lolly pop. Tim who still sat next to he got a pen which he could switch to many different colours and the flick of a button and of course Tony was very jealous.

Now as the last layer was being passed around Tony eyeing everyone, daring them to slow up or pass it on faster, he wanted the last present, it was always the best and he never seemed to get it.

Gibbs watched as Tony eyed 'his prize', to make it fair the silver haired man closed his eyes for a moment so he wouldn't know who got it, a couple of minutes of darkness Gibbs then pressed the stop button.

The children's laughter and chatter stopped as Gibbs opened his eyes and was pleasantly surprised to find Tim holding the package. Ziva turned to Tony and saw that he was pouting, how childish she thought before looking back to the sandy haired boy who was agonisingly slowly taking the wrapping paper off to reveal the prize, it was a bar of chocolate. Tony immediately felt better; he thought it would be something more interesting.

Jenny was also shocked that the prize in the centre hadn't been something, Gibbs got up before walking into the kitchen and the redhead followed, as the kids began to talk and chat amongst themselves.

"I'll order the Pizza" he said going to the phone, Jenny nodded before walking back into the lounge and picking up the rubbish, "Jenny" Ziva said the redheads name making her turn to look at her.

"Yes sweetie" she said kneeling down to the girls height.

"You said you were going shopping, watch yah still doing here?" she asked curiously.

"Gibbs asked me to help him look after you little terrors" she said pocking Ziva on the nose making her smile.

"Hey Ziva come look at this" Tony said calling Ziva over to the group of friends who were crowding round Abby.

"Cool" Tim said looking in the box the girl was holding.

"What have you got there Abby?" Jenny asked being nosey and a bit curious.

"My birthday present from Gibbs, he got me roller skates" she said pulling one out of the box, she had been wanting some ever since girl at the adoption agency had been bought a pair from the staff but they had never done that for her so she asked and how could the silver haired fox say no.

The redhead chuckled, she could imagine what type of trouble Gibbs was getting himself into, if only she could be there when Abby tried them for the first time.

She stepped back into the kitchen just as her boss had put the phone down. "Never really done a party before let alone pass the parcel, I had totally forgotten and they were just things I had around the house, apart from the lollypops and the crown thing" he said scratching the back of his head.

"I think you did fine Gibbs, the kids seemed to enjoy it" she said with a smile as she put the rubbish in the bin.

"Jethro" he said making her turn to him, her face was stunned.

"What" she said with a slight smile but tried to hide it but he caught just a glimpse.

"Were not in the office call me Jethro, Jenny" he said with a smile before walking back to keep an eye on the children.

"Jethro" Jenny said rolling the name on her tongue as she walked back to the children.

Now they were all sitting on the floor. "I think it's present time don't you" Gibbs said causing all the children to cheer.

Kate brought her present and gave it to her friend. Abby had never been given so many presents in her life she couldn't wait to open it, "Thanks Kate" Abby said giving the brunet a hug before she had even opened it. She unwrapped the paper slowly and was pleasantly surprised to find a stationary set with all bats and skulls on it just what she liked.

After another hug it was Tim's turn Abby opened it and found a chemistry set, she had been telling him how much she loved science and now she had her own child's version to make her own potions and whatever she wanted she reached across and hugged the boy and he didn't seem to mind, he blushed in fact.

"OK Abby here's your bestest gift your gunna receive" Tony said handing her the neatly wrapped parcel.

"Bestest isn't a word Tony" Ziva pointed out with a raised eyebrow.

"It is too" the brunet boy whined.

"Is not" Ziva said leaning forward more towards him as to prove her point. Jenny knew what Ziva was capable if she was provoked enough so decided to intervene before the cocky little boy ended up with another broken arm.

"Ok it doesn't matter all that matters is that Abby's going to love whatever it is" Jenny said. Gibbs was very impressed how Jenny managed to avoid world war three between the two squabbling children.

The raven haired girl nodded before going to open the present. Tony was right she did love it, he had got her 'The Haunted Mansion', with Eddie Murphy something she had watched once before and loved but never got the chance to see again. "Thanks Tony" she said lunging at the boy opposite her. "Can we watch it later Gibbs?" Abby asked using her puppy dog eyes once again.

"It's your party" the older man said with a shrug of his shoulders.

"Are Gift" Ari said handing Abby a present from both of them, something Jenny had helped pick out after Ziva had told her all about her friend. The Goth squealed at what she had gotten from them. "Stick on Tattoos that is so cool" she said hugging both the boy and the girl at the same time.

The doorbell then rang, telling Gibbs that the pizza had arrived. He got up to answer the door, minutes later he arrived back with pizzas for the kids and for himself and Jenny.

Once all the pizza had been demolished and the candles on the cake had been blown out, it was time for the kids to unwind so decided to set them down to watch the film.

Gibbs made the popcorn while Jenny put the DVD on knowing that Gibbs wasn't the best at technology she just hoped he knew how to work a microwave.

As the silver haired man walked in with the popcorn Jenny had got the DVD working.

Tim, Abby Ari and Kate were sitting on the sofa while Tony and Ziva sat on the floor leaning on cushions stolen form the arm chair.

"We'll be in the kitchen if you need us" Gibbs whispered to his little girl, Abby nodded, her gaze not leaving the TV screen once. He smiled before kissing the top of her head and walking into the kitchen to join Jenny who was pouring herself a mug of coffee. "Thanks for all your help Jen I really needed it" he said as she moved aside so he could get himself coffee.

"Really, I don't think you needed me Jethro, you're great with Abby and the other kids" Jenny said taking a sip of her coffee.

Gibbs shrugged his shoulders "You're great with Ari and Ziva" he complimented.

"They are great kids and considering that they lost both their parents and have ended up moving countries and schools to live with me" she said shaking her head, "Why did you adopt Abby?" she asked wanting to understand this man who had been ghosting her mind for so long.

"I've always liked Kids and one day I decided I could make a difference to a child, I could give them a life, and a home and when I met Abby I knew there was no turning back, she's an amazing little girl and I can't wait to watch her grow up" he said, Jenny noticed how his blue eyes shined with love and care for the little girl, her heart swelled, it was so rare to find a man who was so sweet and charming as he was.

"So tell me more about yourself" Jenny said putting the mug on the side and standing in front of him.

"Ah a game of twenty questions" he said with a smile, already thinking of what questions to ask.

"Something like that" Jenny said showing her more mischievous side, he liked it. "Been married?" she asked her first question.

"Three times, divorced three" he said knowing that would be his next question. "Same question"

"Nope" she said shaking her head "Where did you grow up?"

"Stillwater Pennsylvania" he said taking a sip of his coffee.

"Ah small town boy" she said with a devilish grin.

"Why NCIS?" he asked.

"Only agency with casual Fridays" she said with a grin "Plus the agents are pretty cute" she added as a whisper hoping her wouldn't hear but by the raise of his eyebrow he did. "What you do before NCIS?"

"Marine sniper" he said, that explained so many questions, the hair cut, the rules, why he was such a good shot, his muscular body.

"Explains a lot" she muttered trying to think of another question but she couldn't think of one as she sat down at his kitchen table.

He sat down opposite her, he looked her up and down, she was very beautiful he concluded, her pale skin contrasted well with her fiery red hair, she had shocking green eyes that he felt could look into his soul. He hoped she wouldn't find the dark secrets he always kept from people. "Give up?" he asked.

She gave a small disappointing nod, not disappointed with him but herself she wouldn't be able to find out anything else about him.

"You could of spent your day shopping rather than spending the day with me" he said with a slight smile

"How did you…never mind, yes I could but I had much more fun here, plus there was something nice to look at" she said over her coffee cup smiling as he did.

Gibbs just nodded totally agreeing with what she was saying. "The cake I mean it looks good, did you make it yourself?" she asked with a laugh.

"No, got it specially done from the bakers round the corner" he said leaning forward on his chair as did she, their faces became closer.

A piece of her hair fell out from behind her ear just begging for Gibbs to put it back in its place, he reached forward and brushing his thumb across her cheek as he put the red curl behind her ear.

It was just a simple gesture but to him it seemed to intimate. There face drew closer and closer, they knew they shouldn't being doing this let alone thinking it but it just seemed so right.

Just as their lips were about to touch the children's laughter form the lounge broke the magic spell. "Jethro we shouldn't…" Jenny said pulling away not wanting too but knowing it was the right thing to do.

"I know" he said knowing it wasn't the right time or place, a date perhaps? He thought.

The doorbell then rang. Gibbs got up to answer it pausing the DVD as he walked through, "Kate, Tony it's time to go" he called moments later.

"Do we have to the movie just began" Tony said with a pout as he followed Kate to the door.

"You can come over and watch it another time I promise" Gibbs said with a smile before letting Abby say good bye to them.

Moments later Tim's mother arrived and took him away much to Abby's displeasure, obviously they had all forgotten the time.

"You don't have to stay and clean up, me and Abs can do it, you should take the kids home there probably warn out" Gibbs said as Jenny walked around picking up the paper cups and plates of the living room floor.

"Are you sure?" she asked, he nodded confidently.

"Ok" she said "Ari, Ziva it's time to say goodbye" Jenny said making both children groan as they hugged Abby good bye and thanked Gibbs.

"Hey Jen" The older man said grabbing Jenny's arm making her turn "Would you like to get dinner with me?" he asked.

"Is that wise?" she asked remembering he was a colleague not just a charming, handsome man with mesmerising blue eyes.

"I think we can risk it" he said with a confident smile.

She thought so to, she reached up and kissed him on the cheek "I would love to" she said before walking to her car along with the kids knowing he would be watching and they could discuss details later.

Gibbs closed the door with a smile on his face, he walked into the lounge ignoring the fact it looked like a bomb had hit it and sat down next to Abby. The little girl leaned over and snuggled her head into his chest. "Thanks for the best birthday ever Gibbs" she said as she watched the film.

"Anything for you Abs" he said kissing the side of her head.

TBC…

**This took me forever so please review and give suggestions please what do you want to happen **


	9. Chapter 9

**Thanks for all the feedback I'm really loving this.**

Chapter 9

The next Monday as Jenny Shepard walked into the NCIS headquarters she couldn't help the smile on her face. She had always known she had been attracted to the silver haired fox she had been thinking about all weekend; there was something that captivated her about him.

"Someone's in a good mood" Decker said as he watched Jenny round the corner of the bullpen.

"So what if I am?" Jenny asked with a shrug if her shoulders and a smile before sitting down behind her desk.

Burley got up from his desk and slowly made his way over to the redheads opposite him and sat on her desk, Jenny just gave the man a raised eyebrow before glaring at him "Can I help you?" she asked not sure why her being in a good mood had anything to do with her two team mates.

"Look Shep here at NCIS and especially are team, were like one big family" Stan said in a very sweet voice.

"Really" Jenny said leaning back on her chair with a nod interested were the brunet man was going with his little speech.

"Yeah, you know Gibbs is the father of the team, Deck is the oldest son" he said turning to their other team mate who just shook his head before continuing his work.

"I'm the youngest son, but you, you're the little sister, Daddy's little girl and that means we have to look after you, so if a guy is the reason you're so happy then I would like his name so that if he dares to break your heart I can go give him a piece of my mind" he said really just being nosey but making it sound like he was really concerned.

Jenny couldn't help but laugh at what he was saying, suddenly the image of him trying to beat up Gibbs entered her mind and of course Gibbs knocked the younger man out with one punch.

Burley noticed the glazed look in the redhead's eyes and the smile that crept across her face "Hey I was being serious" the agent said pretending to be hurt.

"That makes a change" Gibbs grumbled as he walked past the younger agent and slapped him on the back of the head before walking to his desk.

Stan walked back to his desk sulking, Jenny smiled at him before looking over to Gibbs who was already looking at her, he gave her a nod before looking to his computer screen.

Moments later Gibbs got the feeling that there would be no case for the day "I'm going to visit Ducky, call me if we get a case" he said getting up and walking out of the bullpen.

Once the silver haired man was out of the bullpen Stand started to speak "You missed a lot of fun on Saturday Shep" he said leaning back on his chair making it squeak as he rested his heads in his hands.

"Did I?" Jenny said hiding a smirk, thinking he had no idea what fun she had had.

"Yeah me and Deck got to help Gibbs set up Abby's party, you know he asked us to" he said with a smile, they had been asked but she hadn't, or so he thought.

"Oh" Jenny said sighing before getting back to her work, finishing a case report.

Meanwhile with the children…

"Wow Abby those tattoos look so cool" Tim said admiring the spiders web that Gibbs had help stick to her neck before she went to school this morning.

"Thanks Timmy, it's from the pack Ari and Ziva got me" she said giving the boy a friendly smile.

All of a sudden Kate and Ari came running over "you have to come with us" Kate said grabbing Abby by the wrist and pulling her with her.

Tim turned to the older boy "What's going on?" he asked sheepishly.

"Come on and see" Ari said with a smile but in his eyes if someone had been looking closely enough they would have recognised the worry in them.

Both boys then ran after the girls who were away in the front.

"Say you're sorry" Ziva said raising her fist, he other keeping the boy pushed to the ground where he lay ever since she had kicked him down.

"No" he said weakly not giving in to a girl especially with all these people around.

"Say sorry to Tony or I'll rip your arm off and beat you to death with it" Ziva said getting angrier, she didn't like it when people picked on her friends especially Tony, the boy should have pushed Tony off of the jungle gym just because he didn't like him.

By this Tim the four other friends stood very worried and shocked knowing that Ziva would most likely get into very big trouble.

"Ms David" Ms Scott's voice boomed, the Israeli girl turned slowly, a lump formed in her throat as she saw Ms Scott was standing with her hands on her hips and looking very angry with her.

"Come with me" she ordered, Ziva did as she was told and made her way through the crowed of six year olds hanging her head in shame as the teacher took her away.

"She's so brave" Tony muttered to himself as the girl was led away.

"Jenny's going to kill her" Ari said turning to Kate who was very worried for her friend.

Back at the NCIS headquarters, down in autopsy…

"Ah Jethro" Dr Donald Mallard said from his place by his desk as he had no bodies.

"Hey Duck, you have a good weekend?" he asked, he often came to visit his friend when he didn't have a case and always when he had something on his mind.

"It was good thank you, caught up on some reading, how was Abigail's party?" he asked knowing his friend, knowing he wasn't looking forward to looking after all the children.

"It was good Duck, I had a hand from someone to look after them" he said making Ducky raise an eyebrow.

"Ah let me guess a redhead?" he asked knowing his friend was attracted to them like I magnet, or were they attracted to him?

"Well you can see for yourself" Gibbs said with a smile.

"What do you mean, your bringing her here?" he asked confused.

"She works here" he said trying to ease the fact that it was Jenny on him slowly rather than drop it like a bomb shell.

Ducky new it immediately who it was and wasn't surprised at all "Jennifer's, children are friends with Abigail now that is a coincidence" he said with a chuckle. "So you spent most of the Saturday with her, did anything happen?"

"I asked her out for a date" he said with a smile.

"You have rule twelve my dear boy don't forget it" Ducky said with warning, he had always been Jethro's friend and the latest addition was really growing on him.

"Some things are worth breaking the rules for" Gibbs said confidently with a grin. "I better get back" the younger man said looking at his watch.

"Just be careful Jethro, she isn't just a beautiful redhead, she's a member of your team too" he said just as Gibbs walked out of the doors and towards the elevator " I don't think he realises the trouble he's getting himself into" Ducky inwardly mumbles before getting on with his work.

As Gibbs enters the bullpen Jenny's desk phone begins to ring. "Shepard" she answers.

"Hello Ms Shepard this is Mr Jenkins from Georgetown elementary school, there has been an incident involving Ziva David and you are her guardian correct?" the man's voice called down the phone.

"Yes I am, what type of incident are we talking about, is she and Ari ok?" Jenny asked worried. At the mention of the two children's names Gibbs's head shot up and looked at Jenny, his heart melted at seeing the look of pure worry on her face which soon changed to calm.

"It's nothing to worry about Ms Shepard, she had been involved in a fight, we can discuss it more once you have arrived here" he said.

"Sure I'll be there in thirty minutes" she said before putting the phone down, the redhead turned and looked at Gibbs "Is it ok if I leave Ziva had a fight or something…" she began.

"Yeah sure go, I'm sure we won't get a case" he said with a sweetness and tenderness he would only show towards her.

"Ok I'll see you tomorrow" Jenny said grabbing her things before running to the elevator.

Decker and Burly both just sat staring at Gibbs, "If you to have nothing better to do than stare at me I could find some paper work for you to do" he warned, watching as moments later the two men scrambled to make it look like they were actually doing something.

Later on…

The tapping of high heels on the floor made Ziva look up from her seat outside of the headmaster's office, the tapping was getting louder and louder and Ziva just kept getting more worried by every tap.

Soon she could see Jenny walking down the hall way, her fiery red hair falling over her shoulders, her red coat on, bag under arm and the look of pure business on her face.

At the sight of the little girl Jenny's features softened, she stopped and crouched down in front of the girl "Hey sweetie, are you ok?" she asked putting a curl of Ziva's hair behind her ear.

The little girl nodded, surprised that Jenny wasn't shouting at her.

The door to the headmaster's office opened and Mr Jenkins head popped around the corner. "Ah Ms Shepard you here, do come in" he said with a smile.

Jenny got up to her normal height before walking over to the man and shaking his hand, before walking in.

"Please take a seat" he said motioning to the chair opposite his desk. Jenny sat crossing one leg over the other, ready to hear whatever this man had to say. He walked around to his chair and sat down.

"I don't know what type of school Ziva went to before coming here, but we do not allow fighting of violence of any kind" he said very sternly.

"What exactly did she do?" Jenny asked leaning forward putting her hands on her knee.

"She tackled a boy to the floor and then threatened to rip his arm of a beat him to death with it if he did not say sorry for pushing one of her friends off of the jungle gym". He said reading the file.

"Is that all" Jenny said with a slight laugh making the headmaster look at her worried. "Ziva could have done worse" she said.

"I don't care if she could have done worse we don't accept violence of _any_ kind "he said getting a little angry with the redhead.

"And what about the boy who pushed the friend off of the jungle gym is he being punished too?" she asked not liking this guy's tone.

"We aren't talking about her it's about Ziva and what she had done" he said.

"What do you expect, Ziva and Ari's parents were both Mossed, the only way they know how to control their anger is to use violence, it's not her fault it was how she was raised" Jenny said raising her voice, she was defending Ziva as if she was her own daughter her own flesh and blood.

"You may take Ziva home to give her time to cool off and don't bring her in tomorrow" he said standing up with Ziva's file in his hands

Jenny got up not bothering to shake the man's hand before walking out. "Come on sweetie" she said taking Ziva's hand and leading her out of the school just fast enough for Ziva to grab her light green satchel.

Neither of them said a word, once they reached the car Jenny unlocked it and helped Ziva get in the passenger side before getting in her own.

Still no words were being said, they only kept glancing at one another when they could get the chance, when they hit the red light the redhead turned and looked at the little girl who was looking out of the window with a worried expression, she decided they would talk once they were at home.

As soon as the little Israeli got into the Georgetown house she now knew as home she went straight to her room, thinking that if she was out of the way it would make Jenny happier.

Jenny smiled at seeing Ziva going up stairs; she knew she wasn't going to let her getaway that easily, once she took off her coat and slipped her feet out of the heels she made her way to the room that had been hers when she was a little girl and now was Ziva's.

Jenny nocked on the door "Ziva, can I come in?" she asked her hand already on the door handle.

"Uh huh" was the girls only reply before Jenny walked in, she sat on the edge of the bed as Ziva buried her head in her pillows.

"So who was the friend" Jenny asked leaning back and laying down with her head on the spare pillow so her head was next to Ziva's.

Ziva was surprised Jenny wasn't upset "He shouldn't have pushed Tony off of the jungle gym" the girl mumbled.

"Ah boy trouble already" Jenny mused "I didn't think it would happen until you were at least 15" she said before she started to laugh and Ziva couldn't help but start to laugh to and it was to Jenny's ears.

Once they had both stopped laughing Jenny lifted up the pillow Ziva was hiding under and looked at the girl, her light green meeting her soft brown. "When you get angry you shouldn't try and hurt someone" she said with a soft voice "the next time you feel angry just close your eyes and think of something that makes you feel happy" the older woman said remembering when her own mother had told her the exact same thing.

Ziva nodded "I'm sorry" the girl said with teary eyes,

"It's wasn't your fault, and to be honest I would have done the same thing had anyone done something like that to my friends" she said giving the girl a little hug before kissing her on the forehead.

"You wanna make some cookies before we have to go get your brother?" she asked with excitement in her eyes and voice.

Ziva nodded eagerly before running out of the room, Jenny really did love that little girl.

TBC…

**Hope you guys like it, please give suggestions for the Jibbs date and what the kids can do during the date, I was thinking Ducky look after them but I'm not sure, I'm really stuck with the date. **


	10. Chapter 10

**Thanks for your reviews and suggestions they mean so much please let them keep coming.**

Chapter 10

"You look really pretty" Ziva said from her place snuggled into the pillows of Jenny's bed as she watched Jenny who was sitting at her vanity table wearing a knee length blue dress with thin straps and subtle black flowers on it. She had just began fixing her make up.

"Thank you Ziva" she said sending the girl a smile in the mirror "Are you sure you don't mind spending the evening with Abby and Ducky?" she asked with a knowing look. She and Gibbs had decided that it was pointless both of them getting separate people to baby sit so Ducky had offered to take the three children.

"I'm sure Abby told me Ducky tells really great stories" Ziva said excitedly jumping on the bed a little.

Jenny let out a small laugh before saying "That he does" before getting up and opening her wardrobe and going towards her jewellery box and picking out sapphire studs and a simple silver chain to complete her outfit.

"But what shoes" Jenny asked showing the little girl all the pairs she had collected over the years, the little girls eyes went wide at the sight of the high heel mountain.

Meanwhile at the Gibbs residence…

Abby was sitting on the sofa happily engrossed in watching a cartoon when she heard Gibbs walk down the stairs.

She turned the volume down as Gibbs appeared in the doorway. He wore black work trousers, a navy blue shirt that made his eyes seem to sparkle and was currently holding up two ties a black and a blue "Gibbs you look so handsome and smart, like a silver fox" she said grinning at her 'father'.

"Which one?" he asked holding both of the ties in his hand, he wasn't sure exactly why he was asking her, but now he had someone else in the house who he could ask so why not?

Abby sat with one hand on her chin and Bert under her arm, her expression showed she was thinking intently. The little girl was just about to open her mouth when the doorbell rang.

Gibbs looked at his watch he still had ten minutes before Jenny was supposed to arrive so it must be Ducky.

He gave the little girl a smile before going to the door and opening it and like he expected it was Ducky "Go with the black Jethro" he said as he walked in before the old man was attacked by a blur of black pigtails.

"Ducky" she squealed hugging him tightly.

"Hello my dear Abigail" he said hugging her back before following her into the living room. Gibbs came in moments later wearing the black tie.

Ducky was sitting on the sofa with Abby next to him eager for him to tell her a story. "Duck can I just go over stuff before Jen comes" Gibbs said adjusting his tie.

The older man looked up and nodded "Ok Jen should be bringing her kids with her and they'll stay here until we get back, the number for pizza is on the fridge" he said.

"Everything will be ok Jethro" Ducky said just as the doorbell rang, the silver haired man walked to the front door, all of a sudden he was nervous, he hadn't been on a date with someone whom he felt such a connection with in years .

As soon as his blue eyes made contact with her his breath was taken away, she was beautiful, I mean it wasn't that he hadn't found her beautiful when she was at work but now she was just emphasising it, by the way the dress hugged her perfect curves, the way her makes up made you even more drawn to her shocking green eyes. "There are children round Jethro avert your eyes from certain places" she said with a smile as the two children appeared beside her both looking very innocent.

"Abby's in the living room" Gibbs said excitedly to the children only to have them run into the house laughing leaving the two adults alone.

"I take it you like my dress" Jenny said as she walked in giving him a smirk, the only thing he could do in response was nod appreciatively "You don't look bad yourself" she said looking him up and down, the blue shirt making his eyes even more alluring than normal and it just showed the outline of his muscular chest.

Abby jumped off of the sofa after hearing the streams of giggles "Ziva, Ari" she said their names before hugging them both. Before all three sat on the floor animatedly chatting.

All of a sudden Abby got off of the floor and grabbed Ducky's hand "This is Ducky" she said with a big grin.

The two children waved polity back to him "You must be Ziva and Ari" he said with a friendly smile, he and Jenny had gone to lunch a couple of days ago and she had told him how she came to be the 'mother' of the two children, he knew by the way she talked about them that they already had a big part of her heart.

"It's nice to meet you" Ari said, being the older child he had been more confident and seemed to know when a person was good or bad instantly, it had taken him a day or two to warm to Jenny but it had taken Ziva a little bit of coaxing.

All four of the people in the lounge looked up when they heard Jenny's light laughter as she and Gibbs made their way into the living room. "My Jennifer you do look wonderful, doesn't she Jethro" he said giving his friends a supportive look, even though he knew this was probably a bad idea, the two of them as colleges going out on a date, mixing work with pleasure.

But he would be the last one to deny, they both had a chemistry he couldn't quite explain. A spark between them, something that was bringing them together, dare he say fate or destiny.

"Ok both you Kids be good for Ducky ok, I'll be back in a couple of hours" Jenny said kneeling in front of the two children who only gave her angelic smiles in return.

"You two go have fun, I'll look after them" Ducky reassured them.

Gibbs then took Jenny by the arm and they headed to the door. As soon as the door was shut the old man turned to the children "Have you ever hear about…" he began regaling them with fantasy stories some based on real events and some completely made up.

Meanwhile back with Jenny and Gibbs…

Gibbs lead the beautiful redhead to his car before holding open the passenger door for her as she got into the car.

"So where are we going" Jenny asked turning to him once he got in the car.

"Just a little restaurant I know" he said with a cheeky grin.

"Mysterious I like it" Jenny said to herself before looking out of the window.

Fifteen minutes later Gibbs pulled up along a row of shops, restaurants and bars. "We'll have to walk the rest of the way" he said with a smile.

"It's a nice night" Jenny said getting out of the car and waiting for Gibbs to meet her before putting his arm in hers before beginning walking. They walked in a comfortable silence both enjoying each other's company. Both kept stealing glances at one another when ether they could.

All of a sudden as they passed a convenience store they heard yelling. Gibbs put his finger to his lip as a way of telling her to be quiet, she nodded as they both stepped closer to the shop, they all of a sudden changed from Jenny and Jethro into Special agent Gibbs and Special agent Shepard.

Both agents were shocked as they looked through the shopped window to see a man holding a gun at the cashier. Gibbs pulled his gun from his holster that had been covered by his jacket. He then watched in surprise as Jenny lifted her dress to find that her gun was strapped to her thigh.

She then stood one side of the door him the other, their backs to the wall. Gibbs then counted to three with his fingers before both came to the door "Federal agent put your gun down" Gibbs barked only to have the man at the cash register turn and point his gun at him.

"Put the gun on the floor and then kick it away from you" Jenny demanded worried that one of them were going to get hurt.

All of a sudden as if slow motion a bullet rang out, Jenny watched in horror as Gibbs hit the floor, just as she was about to shoot back, she felt pain before falling into darkness herself.

TBC…

**Review please sorry another cliffy from yours truly but I love them. **


	11. Chapter 11

**Thanks for all your reviews sorry it's been a while I'm still a little stuck on where I'm going with this.**

Chapter 11

_Previously:_

_All of a sudden as if slow motion a bullet rang out, Jenny watched in horror as Gibbs hit the floor, just as she was about to shoot back, she felt pain before falling into darkness herself._

_Now:_

Gibbs opened his eyes and all his senses came rushing back to him. He could smell the iron of blood, and then the shooting pain in his shoulder told him he must be bleeding. He moved his head slowly looking to his shoulder and he was correct there was blood pouring onto the concrete below him coming from his shoulder.

He then noticed a redhead lying on the ground not too far from him. It was Jenny, he heard footsteps get louder as they approached, but instead of heading towards him the man in the mask who had been the shooter was at Jenny's side leaning over her. "Ooo pretty" the masked man said lifting his gun to Jenny's head and running it down the side of her face.

Gibbs glared daggers into the man's head, if he even put a finger on her he was even more a dead man walking than he was now. "Leave her alone" he said after a moment as he got up to his feet fighting the pain of his shoulder.

"What did you say old man" the masked man asked turning and pointing his gun at Gibbs who was already holding his gun at the young man, daring him with his eyes to pull the trigger first.

The masked man dropped his gun and tried to make a run for it. Gibbs took off after the man and even with his shot shoulder he still managed to tackle the man to the floor, he had the marine training the attacker obviously hadn't. "You just shot at two federal agents, try and explain that in court" Gibbs said putting the man's hand together and holding them remembering he didn't have his cuffs.

Once he had dragged the man back the few feet back to the entrance of the shop where Jenny still lie unconscious, an elderly man came out of the back of the shop "I've called for the police and an ambulance they should be here soon" he said, his voice shaky as he was still in shock.

Gibbs just sent a nod to the older man before looking to the man whose hands he was holding together "You have any duct tape?"

Minutes and half a roll of duct tape later the man's hands were bound and he was shoved into the back of the police car.

Meanwhile Jenny was lifted onto a gurney and alongside Gibbs put in a van and taken to Bethesda hospital to assess the damage done.

They soon arrived at the hospital, Jenny was rushed one way Gibbs was escorted another. He sat on the edge of a bed as a doctor checked his wound, "Luckily it's a through and through, so you won't need surgery" the man said with a smile "You should take it easy for the next few days and take pain meds if you need them, I'll get a nurse to come and bandage you up" he said before leaving Gibbs alone. His first thoughts were, if Jenny was ok, then his second thought was what would happen to Ari and Ziva while she had to stay in recovery?

"Ok Mr Gibbs let's get you bandaged" the nurse said coming over with the equipment she would need.

Couple of pain induced groans later Gibbs put his blood stained shirt back on before hopping off of the bed and heading to the nurses' station to see what he could find out about his partner.

"Can I help you?" a doctor asked looking up from the computer screen as the silver haired man approached.

"Yeah I was wondering if you could tell me the condition of a redhead woman who came in with gunshot wound not fifteen minutes ago" he asked with a blank expression not giving away how he really felt.

"Are you her family?" the woman asked sceptically looking at him up and down.

"Yeah I'm her ugh husband" he said knowing lying was the only way he would be able to know if she was ok.

"Ok, just give me a moment, what's her name?" the woman asked as she typed away at her computer.

"Jennifer Shepard" he said tapping his foot impatiently, his gut churned with worry. "She's in surgery at the moment Mr Shepard, you can take a seat over there and I'll get her doctor to talk to you when she's out" she said pointing to the uncomfortable looking plastic chairs.

"Gibbs" he said with a grunt.

"Excuse me" the woman asked looking to Gibbs again.

"She's never changed her last name, so I'm Gibbs she is Shepard" he said before walking over to where she had told him to. He then brought out his phone and called Ducky to tell him the news.

"Mallard" he answered.

"Hey Duck" Gibbs said running a hand down his face before sitting in an uncomfortable silence.

"Jethro I know I normally dominate the convocation but as you called me…" he began before getting cut off by Gibbs.

"Jenny and I were shot, Jen's in surgery I don't know how bad it is" he said hoping the children couldn't hear.

"How did it happen I thought you were taking her to the French restaurant" the old man said very confused.

"We were in are way when a masked man was attempting to rob a shop , he had a gun, shot me first then Jenny, then I got him before he could do any more damage" he explained.

"How badly are you hurt?" 

"Through and through in the shoulder, how are the kids?" he asked thinking of the three oblivious children.

"They are sitting in the lounge watching finding Nemo but I skipped the part with the mother dyeing I didn't think it would be appropriate" he said.

"Can you stay the night, Abs can have her room, um there is a spare mattress, pillows and blankets in the spare room, somehow get it into Abby's room and turn it into a sleep over kind of thing, don't tell them what's happened I'll call as soon as I hear anything.

"Ok, She'll be fine Jethro" Ducky reassured his friend knowing he was very attached to the redhead and showed he obviously had deep feelings for her, he wasn't sure Gibbs even knew that yet.

"I hope so Duck" Gibbs said putting the phone down and feeling like this was all his fault.

TBC…

**Sorry it's short but I thought it was a good place to end it. Any suggestions welcome, please review.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Thanks for all the reviews they mean a lot.**

Chapter 12

As Ducky talk on the phone in hushed tones while he paced back and forth in the kitchen, Ziva knew something was wrong.

She sat on the window sill looking out into the now dark street, cars and people occasionally passing and the only light came from dimply lit streetlamps and the moon in the sky.

An arm rested on her should casing the little Israeli to turn, her brown eyes meeting her brothers. "Are you alright Ziva?" he asked worried about his little sister.

"I am fine" she said lying through her teeth but she didn't want to tell him she thought there was something wrong.

Ducky soon walked into the living room and Abby came straight to him "Where's Gibbs?" she asked worried something had happened to the man she now considered a father.

The old ME wasn't sure how to handle this situation, he got to his knees so he was the children's height and waited for the other two to join him and Abby. "Gibbs and Jenny have decided to stay out longer than expected so you three will be having a sleep over, won't that be fun" she said in a cheery voice hoping they wouldn't detect the worry behind them.

Ari and Ziva held their hands over their ears as the little girl let out a high pitched squeal of excitement completely forgetting about the fact that Gibbs had promised her no matter what he would come home in time to read her a bed time story.

Ducky got back up to his normal height, his knees screaming in pain, he was getting too old for Jethro and his drama, he thought before turning to the children "Now you will need to help me move the mattress from the spare bedroom into Abigail's, do you think we can do that?" he asked looking at the children and seeing their expressions, Ari and Abby were excited but Ziva seemed to have other thoughts looming in her mind.

Thirty minutes later and the mattress had finally been moved into Abby's room, Ducky was a little out of breath so sat on the end of the girls bed for a moment. "Abby could you get the spare sheets and pillows form the spare room and bring them in please?"

The little girl nodded before walking out of the room and Ari followed knowing she would need help.

Once they left Ziva approached Ducky "Something's wrong isn't it?" she asked her brown eyes swimming in worry a curiosity.

Ducky hadn't expected the little girl to be able to read people so well, he wasn't sure what he should say "Everything will be ok, you just need to get to sleep" he said just as the other two children came in dragging the blanket and pillows.

Later at the hospital…

Gibbs still sat in the waiting room, waiting to hear about Jenny, he couldn't help but think this was all his fault, if he hadn't wanted to take her to the quiet French restaurant then they would never have been in this mess, in fact if he had never asked her out to dinner they wouldn't be in this mess.

Maybe this was Gods way of tell him that it was a bad idea to start a relationship with Jenny, it was telling him that she wasn't worth breaking the rules for, she wasn't the one.

He scrubbed a tired hand down his face, but how could she not be worth breaking the rules for, she had captured him, her smile, her personality, everything about her he liked, she was funny, smart sweet and had two really great kids and was great with Abby, why shouldn't he give her, give then the chance they deserved? Besides when was he ever one to listen to signs anyway?

"Mr Gibbs" a voice said making him look up from his shoes.

"Yeah" he said lifting his head to be met by a woman wearing dark blue scrubs.

"I'm Dr Jones, I performed you wife surgery" she said, he'd forgotten he was pretending to be Jenny's husband in the hopes of getting the news on her faster.

"Is she ok?" he asked concerned.

"The bullet wound got her in the chest but lucky didn't hit any major organs or blood vessels, it just tore some muscle tissue, so the surgery went well" she said with a friendly nod.

"Can I see her?" he asked eager to see her in person to prove that she was alive and breathing and the doctor wasn't just saying that.

"Not at the moment, we've put her in a medical induced coma just so she can get an early start on healing, she'll probably be out for at least a day, but it depends on how fast her body metabolises the drugs, it could be sooner, I suggest you go home and get some rest, I promise we'll call when she wakes up" she said with an apologetic nod.

Gibbs was torn, he didn't want to leave Jenny alone at the hospital, but then he didn't want to leave the kids alone with Ducky that wouldn't be right. He weighed up his options, if he stayed then he would be able to know of any news straight away and would be there for support but if he went home to the kids he would be phoned if any news, it would be fair on Ducky but also he would be helping Jenny by looking after Ari and Ziva.

So he left reminding the hospital to phone him if they had any updates on the redhead who lay in critical fighting for her life all because of him. Twenty minutes later he arrived outside his house, the hall light was on meaning the children had been put to bed and also the living room lights were also on dimly meaning there was a chance Ducky could still be awake.

He walked into the house slowly trying not to disturb anyone; he first walked into the lounge and smiled at the sight of Ducky asleep on the sofa as the TV showed an antiques program.

Carefully he walked over and turned the TV off, as he turned around he found the ME was beginning to wake up "Jethro" he said in a groggy voice. "Jennifer" he said again.

"She's recovering at the hospital, she should be ok… your welcome to stay, sleep on the sofa" he offered but his friend shook his head.

"When you find out about dear Jennifer do give me a call" the old man said before putting on his hat and coat.

"I will Duck, drive safe" Gibbs said with a nod before letting his friend drive away.

As soon as the vintage morgan was out of sight, the silver haired man turned to the stairs. Moments later as he opened Abby's bedroom door he smiled.

Abby was curled up under the covers hugging Bert close while Ari and Ziva shared the mattress, the boy was hanging out of the bed as it seemed his sister was slowly kicking him out of the bed further and further every couple of minutes.

Gibbs chuckled to himself slightly before creeping in and kissing Abby on the forehead before pulling the sheets up tucking her in.

He walked to his own room and changed into PJ bottoms and an old marines T-shirt before crawling into bed, he tried to sleep but was finding it impossible, he had someone on his mind.

TBC…

**More of a filler chapter but what do you guys think? **


	13. Chapter 13

**Thank you for your reviews.**

Chapter 13

No matter what he did Leroy Jethro Gibbs couldn't sleep. Every time he closed his eyes, he saw Jenny lying on the floor with a pool of blood surrounding her and he would open his eyes and look at the phone daring it t ring to tell him Jenny was awake and well.

So an hour ago he gave up trying to sleep. He sat in the lounge with a cup of coffee in his hands. He didn't know why Jenny was so important to him, she was just his work partner so why was he worrying about her and looking after her children?

He knew why he just didn't want to admit it, he didn't want to admit that he was falling in love with her. She was funny, smart, great with kids and was a really good investigator, she wasn't perfect but what's more boring than perfect.

"Mr Gibbs" a small voice from the door way sounded making the man turn to them, he was surprised to find Ziva standing in the door way.

"Hey Ziva" he said with a smile as the girl began to approach him slowly.

"Where did Ducky go?" she asked looking around the room but she couldn't see the cheery old man anywhere.

"He went home…you ok?" he asked cocking his head to the side and looking the girl up and down.

"Something's happened to Jenny hasn't it? Father always acted the same when mother was hurt" she said looking the silver haired man up and down.

"Your smart" Gibbs said with a nod, he patted the seat next to him, the little Israeli eyed him for a while before coming and sitting next to him, she decided if Abby and Jenny could trust him why couldn't she?

"You have to be observant, it could save your life or someone else's one day" Ziva said remembering when her father told her those same words.

Gibbs nodded "Jenny told be you wanted to join a ballet group" he said trying to make convocation.

"Yes, I think it would be fun" she said with a smile and a slight giggle then they were left in an awkward silence "Will Jenny be ok?" she asked looking up at the man her innocent chocolate brown meeting his ocean blue .

"She'll be fine" he said giving her a weak smile "Did you know Jenny before you came to live with her?" he asked wanting to get to know a bit more about the redhead and the children.

"Yes Ima and Jenny were friends, Ari and I met her a couple of times before she died" Ziva said with a shrug of her shoulder. "What are we having for breakfast?" she asked feeling that her stomach was empty.

"Why don't you wake up Abby and your brother while I get it ready" Gibbs said with a smile. Ziva grinned before hopping off the sofa and running straight for the bedroom.

First thing Ziva did was jump on Ari "Wake up" she yelled as the boy groaned and pushed his sister off of him.

"Go away" he grumbled pulling the pillow over his head.

"Come on, Ari Gibbs making breakfast" Ziva said jumping on the mattress.

Abby began to wake up as all the commotion her friend was creating and at the mention of her father's name it got her attention. "Hey that looks like fun" she said hoping out of her bed and jumping up and down on the mattress, both the girls were laughing and giggling.

"I'm coming I'm coming" Ari said slowly standing up as the girls stopped bouncing before all three children ran out of the room and down stairs.

"Morning Mr Gibbs" Ari said walking into the room making Gibbs turn to him and smile.

"Just call me Gibbs" he said with a smile as the boy and the two girls sat at the table.

"Ok Gibbs" he said with a smile as he sat down next to Ziva.

"Morning Gibbs" Abby said with a grin.

"Morning Abs" Gibbs said kissing her forehead as he placed the bowl of cereal in front of her before putting one in front of Ziva and one on front of Ari.

"What we doin today Gibbs?" Abby asked in between shovelling in spoon fulls of lucky charms.

The older man thought for a moment, they would have to stay inside encase the hospital phoned "I thought we could hang about the house today, that ok by you?"

"Sure" Ari said as the girls nodded.

After the children had finished their breakfast Gibbs suggested they go and play something, use their imagination so up to Abby's room they went.

Gibbs took the small time alone to sit and think about the weeks and months to come, after waking up Jenny would need to stay in hospital for a while so he would still look after Ari and Ziva for her also she would need to stay with someone after coming out of the hospital, he could stay with her, the kids already were so why couldn't she?

A loud thump from above him brought him from his thoughts; he then heard laughing, what were they up to. He got off the sofa and made his way up the stairs and then followed the sound of the laughing into Abby's bedroom.

he opened the door slowly, The first thing he noticed was that the mattress had been turned on its side and Abby's blanket and pillow from her bed where piled behind it, then he noticed Ari laying in the floor with his hands tied behind his back by a skipping rope that he had gotten Abby a couple of weeks ago.

"Hey buddy why are you tied up on the floor?" Gibbs asked approaching the ten year old slowly.

"Ziva did it, we were playing war, boy verse girls" he explained as the two girls came out from behind Abby's bed both wearing innocent expressions.

Gibbs rolled his eyes before untying the skipping rope freeing the boy "Thanks" Ari muttered turning and glaring at his sister and friend.

"I have an idea why don't we play hide and seek, you guys hide and I'll look for you" he suggested not seeing how that could cause any harm.

"Ok" Ziva said excitedly.

"I guess it could be fun" Abby said with a grin forming on her face.

"Lot safer than playing war" Ari said rubbing his wrist.

Gibbs put his hands over his eyes "One…Two…Three" he began to count; the children were then off running looking for a place to hide. Once hearing the footsteps and laughter of the children fade away Gibbs pulled his hands away and made his way to the basement.

He decided he might be able to spend a little time in the boat as the children thought of place to hide. Taking a deep breath he walked over to his sander picked it up and began to grain with the wood. As he worked on the wood he could swear he heard giggling coming from under the boat, a child wouldn't hide under it would they?

Gibbs took a deep breath before getting on his knees and looking under the boat, only to be met by a giggling pigtailed girl "Got yah" he said with a chuckle as he grabbed her hand and pulled her out from under it.

"Did you find the others" she asked with a smile.

"Not yet, you wanna help me?" he asked trying to sound as excited as possible.

"Yeah" Abby said running for the stairs, just as Gibbs caught up they heard a scream and then a series of loud bangs and knocks. The two looked at each other before racing to the kitchen.

"I was hiding under the table" Ziva protested as her brother tackled her to the floor.

"No I was" he said as she punched his arm. "Ouch". He groaned holding his arm.

"Was not" Ziva said shaking her head.

"Was too" Ari said pushing her back into a chair making it topple on to the floor with a loud bang.

"Was not" Ziva protested getting up and pushing Ari again.

"Was too" he said lunging at his sister anger evident in his eyes. Both landed on the floor rolling around throwing punches and kicking each other

Gibbs walked in Abby not far behind "What is going on?" Gibbs asked, the two children jumped apart.

"Ari over there" Gibbs said pointing to the sofa "Ziva there" he said pointing to one of the chairs around the table. "Both of you will have a time out for five minutes" he said not sure if this was how Jenny would handle the situation but she wasn't there. He ran a tired hand down his face, he was exhausted, he hadn't got any sleep the night before and running after the children and keeping them entertained was taking a toll on them.

The phone then began ring, at first he thought it was his imagination but then Abby came over to him and tugged at his sleeve "You gunna get that?" she asked with a slight smile.

Gibbs nodded before going over to the phone "Gibbs" he answered gruffly.

"Hello this is Doctor Jones from Bethesda hospital I'm calling about Ms Shepard" the woman on the other end of the phone said.

"What about her is she ok?" he asked making the children look at him especially Ziva.

"We can't quite believe it but she's woken up"

TBC…

**Suggestions needed and wanted. Please review,**


	14. Chapter 14

**Thanks for all your reviews and support it means so much.**

Chapter 14

_Previously…_

_"Gibbs" he answered gruffly._

_"Hello this is Doctor Jones from Bethesda hospital I'm calling about Ms Shepard" the woman on the other end of the phone said._

_"What about her is she ok?" he asked making the children look at him especially Ziva._

_"We can't quite believe it but she's woken up"_

Now…

Gibbs hadn't even considered how upsetting it would be for Ziva, Ari and Abby to see Jenny in the hospital, ever since he had been told Jenny was awake his mind had been on auto pilot, all he could think about was Jenny and seeing her, telling her how sorry he was and maybe how much he cared about her.

He got the kids out of the car taking Abby's hand in one of his and taking Ziva's in the other who was already holding Ari's before walking into the hospital and going to the desk. "I got a call about twenty minutes ago, I was told Jenny Shepard woke up…I'm her husband" he said the last part quietly as not to make the kids ask questions.

"Ok, well go take a seat, her doctor will be with you shortly" the woman behind the desk said with a smile.

Gibbs nodded before leading the children over to the chairs "Gibbs?" Abby asked tugging on his hand lightly.

The older man looked down to the little girl "Yeah Abs?"

"Why are we at the hospital?" she asked cocking her head to the side making her pigtails swing to one side.

He let the three children get settled in the seats before kneeling in front of them looking at them all sending them smiles. "Were at the hospital because Jenny got sick last night and she had to come to the hospital to get better and today were here to visit her" he said noting how worried Abby looked. Ari took one of Ziva's hands in his and gave it a supportive squeeze.

"Is she gunna be ok?" Ari asked, his brown eyes full of concern for the redhead that had been looking after him and Ziva for the past months.

"Of course, you guys know Jenny she's strong, I'm sure she will love to see you" Gibbs said giving the boy a smile before getting up from his knees and sitting in a chair next to Abby. The little Goth leant her head on the older man's shoulder, Gibbs smiled before looking down to Abby and kissing her forehead.

Moments later Doctor Jones approached the special agent and the children. Gibbs looked up, his blue eyes full of hope. "Mr Gibbs could we talk in privet?" she asked motioning to the children.

"Sure" he said with a nod before turning to the kids "Wait here I'll be back in a minute" he continued before getting up and walking away with the doctor where they could talk without little ears hearing them.

"How is she Doc?" he asked crossing his hands over his chest.

"As I said earlier on the phone, Ms Shepard had woken up, I have checked her over and she seems fine, no internal bleeding nothing". The doctor explained her voice full of surprise.

"Can I see her?" he asked eagerly.

"Yes, the children can see her also if she feels up to it, she's in room 204 if there are any problems press the red button and a nurse should come" the doctor said with a nod before walking away.

Gibbs loved the feeling of relief that washed over him at the doctor's words. He then approached the children. "Good news Jenny is ok" he said, the three children couldn't help but smile "you guys wait here, I'm going to see her first then I'll come get you I promise" he said with a smile, the children nodded, he kissed Abby on the forehead before walking away.

Five minutes later he approached Jenny's hospital room, he took a deep breath before grabbing the handle and opening the door and stepping in slowly. The silver haired man was surprised to find Jenny asleep.

Her skin was paler than normal, curls of her hair were fallen over her face and he felt reassured that she was ok by the slow rise and fall of her chest. He approached the bed slowly, looking down at her beautiful face.

Jenny must of felt his present because as he looked down at her, her eye lids opened slowly to reveal her emerald eyes clouded with sleepiness. "Jethro" she said his name softly with a smile.

"Hey Jen" he said running a hand down her cheek.

"What happened, all I remember is you being shot and then pain?" she asked confused trying to sit up and with Gibbs's help she did.

"I got a through and through in the shoulder, after you'd been shot I got the guy, he's in prison now" he said with a comforting smile.

"Ari and Ziva" she said panic running through her. "who's looking after them?" she asked worried.

"Don't worry, there staying with me, you know their great kids and they really care about you" he said sitting on the edge of the bed. "I'm so sorry this is all my fault?" he said after a moment of silence pushing some of her hair out of her face.

Jenny reached up and grabbed his wrist, "You just broke rule six" she said her eyes making contact with his.

"I think I should make an exception this time" he said knowing that he would break any rule for her.

"Can you make another exception?" she asked with a smirk and a mischievous glint in her eyes.

Gibbs knew what she was up to and he was all for it "What rule?" he asked moving his head closer to hers as she moved hers to meet his, their lips now miller meters apart.

"Twelve" she mumbled against his lips her hands going to his hair and pushing his head so their lips met in a loving kiss.

It was so much better than either of them had ever imagined, the only reason they pulled apart was to breath.

"Well we never did get to kiss at the end of the date" Gibbs said with a grin after he had caught his breath.

"We never even got to go on the date" Jenny said with a laugh, her hand going against his chest.

"When you're better I'll take you to that restaurant and I promise no trip to the hospital" he said leaning towards her and capturing her lips once again.

"Where are Ari and Ziva now?" she asked once they'd pulled away.

"In the waiting room, Abby's with them too, you want to see them?" he asked getting up from his place on the hospital bed.

"I would love to" she said with a smile.

"Ok I'll be back shortly" he said giving her a kiss on the cheek before leaving the room.

As soon as Ziva saw Gibbs she got both Abby and Ari's attention. "Is she ok?" the little Israeli girl asked her usually innocent brown eyes no full of worry.

"Jenny fine, she wants to see you guys" he said excitedly making the children get up from their seats and follow Gibbs.

As Jenny waited for Jethro to return with Ari, Ziva and Abby, she couldn't help but smile to herself, of you had told her a year ago that she would be a 'mother' figure to two children and have fallen in love with her boss, she would have taken them to the nearest sic ward. But no that was true and she loved it.

She knew that falling for a colleague let alone boss was dangerous and something she had sworn early on would most defiantly not happen but she couldn't help it, Gibbs was gruff and manly on the outside but on the inside he was sweet, funny, charming and had such a way with children she couldn't believe and the fact he was very handsome was just an added bonus.

Smiling she traced her lips that only moments ago had been covered by his, God he was good she thought with a giggle just as the room door opened and three children's heads popped round the corner. "Hey guys" she greeted with a smile.

Ziva and Ari got in first and ran straight to her climbing either side of her on the bed and hugging her gently, she wrapped an arm around them both and kissed their foreheads. The redhead then motioned for Abby to come over as well.

The raven haired girl skipped over and sat next to Ziva and began to tell Jenny all about the sleep over and game of hide and seek.

Gibbs watched from his place in the corner by the door. Where she would stay during her recovery after the hospital and where Ziva and Ari would as well and all the other important questions that he would eventually have to answer could wait because he was just content to watch Jenny and the children interact meanwhile falling more and more in love with her by every passing second.

TBC…

**What did you guys think? Please review. **


	15. Chapter 15

**Sorry it's been a while but I've been really stuck with this chapter. I'm moving time on a bit if that is ok.**

Chapter 15 

Jenny Shepard couldn't believe that getting shot would give her the beginning to a happy ending, help her get closer to a man she had be slowly falling in love with ever since she set eyes on him.

Ziva, Ari and Abby couldn't be happy they got to spend days with each other, also Kate Tony and Tim always came round a lot of the time after school as Jenny was 'recovering' and the parents worked it saved them paying for a babysitter and she loved looking after the children.

"No running in the house" Jenny screamed to the children as she entered the house after picking the gang of six year olds up from the school.

She smiled when a chorus of "Yes Jenny's" reached her ears, she put her hand bag down before walking into the kitchen. The sound if the children upstairs grew louder as she went to the fridge and pulled out the orange juice, she wondered what they were up to but was sure she would find out soon enough.

Once pouring the juice into six plastic cups and putting the same number of apples on a plate she took it upstairs.

Abby and Ziva had been sharing the little Goth's room since Jenny had kind of moved in, she was using an old camping bed and mattress for a bed that they had placed near Abby's. Gibbs and Ari had spent some quality time changing the guest bedroom into a room fit for the boy, the walls were painted a dark blue from the cream they had previously been in the walls. Both children and Abby seemed very happy with living at the Gibbs residence and Jenny was to. But now Jenny would be going back to work she wasn't sure they would be staying much longer.

She heard giggling and stomping coming from Abby and Ziva's room, so she approached the door slowly before carefully pulling the door handle and swinging the door open.

The redhead was met by the sight of Ari and Kate in the corner of the room Ari showing Kate a Book that Gibbs had gotten him about motor bikes after noticing the boy had a keen interest in them, while Tony and Ziva were laughing at poor Tim who was tied to Abby's desk chair with one of the girls skipping ropes while the raven haired girl in question was trying to untie him.

"What you guy's doing?" Jenny asked with a smile, making all the children look at her.

"We're playing special agent, I'm the agent" Tony began to explain motioning to himself "Ziva's on of the babe's that helps me"

He said pointing to the Israeli girl who crossed her arms in front of her chest and rolling her eyes before saying "I'm the exotic assassin" Ziva corrected making Jenny laugh to herself.

Tony glared at Ziva before continuing "Tim is the bad guy and Abby is his assistant" he said pointing to the sand haired boy who was tied up and didn't look very happy about it.

"Oh ok, Tim are you ok?" she asked the boy giving him a smile.

Tim nodded before Abby spoke "I can't untie you Timmy, where did you learn to tie knots?" she asked with her hands on her hips.

"My father" Ziva said with a dead pan expression.

"Why don't I have ago at untying him" Jenny said now coming fully into the room and putting the tray of drink and fruit on Abby's desk before kneeling at the back of the chair and trying to untie the skipping rope but Abby was right. "I'll be back in a minute" she said getting up and squeezing Tim's shoulder before walking out of the room.

Moments later she returned with a pair of scissors and then began to cut the rope "I'll buy you a new skipping rope Abs" she assured after hearing the girl gasp in horror as she began to cut away.

"There you go your free" Jenny said pushing the rope away so the boy was free.

"Thank you" Tim said breathing a sigh of relief only to them be attacked in a hug by Abby.

Jenny laughed at Abby's attack on the little boy, she knew they would be friends for life. "You guy's eat your snacks and play nice" she said with a smile before leaving the children alone.

Hours later Tim, Tony and Kate had left leaving the redhead alone with just the three kids. Jenny was sitting in the lounge reading a book when Ziva walked in and sat down next to the redhead on the sofa.

"Hey sweetie" she said leaning over and kissing Ziva's forehead.

"Auntie Jen, are we going to stay with Gibbs and Abby forever?" she asked her innocent brown eye's boring into Jenny's green.

the redhead's heart swelled , she always tried to be as honest with Ari and Ziva as she could and that wasn't going to change now "I dunno Zi" she said brushing the little girls brown curls out of her face.

"I like living here" the girls said with a giggle

"So do I" she said hugging Ziva and kissing her forehead again "So do I".

Moments later Ziva pulled away "Go wash up before dinner, tell your brother and Abby to do it to" she instructed before Ziva got off the sofa and ran upstairs.

Jenny went into the kitchen and began to plate up the dinner. Since she was at home recovering from the bullet wound and Gibbs had been going to work, she had taken the role of being a domestic housewife, though she loved looking after the children and being there for them all the time she was itching to get back to work, get back to feeling the thrill that came with being a federal agent, she was just worried as to how her relationship with Jethro would change as the last time at work they weren't together they were just dancing around their feelings.

"Dinner" she called from the bottom of the stairs and before she knew it the three children had raced passed her and were sitting at the table and beginning to tuck in to their spaghetti.

"Ari how did you manage to get it all over your face?" Jenny asked walking back into the kitchen and smiling at the pasta sauce covered little boy, who just shrugged his shoulders, Jenny sighed before getting a cloth and wiping his cheek free of the stick red liquid.

Twenty minutes later the children finished their dinner and were in the lounge watching television while Jenny washed the dishes.

At the sound of the front door opening Abby jumped to her feet before running to greet Gibbs "Hey Abby" he said picking up the little girl and kissing her forehead. "You been good for Jenny?" he asked putting her back down on the floor just as Ziva and Ari walked in to the hall and attacked Gibbs in a hug and he hugged them back, he was beginning to love them just like he loved Abby.

"Yeah, we played special agent and Jenny saved Timmy" Abby explained with a grin.

"I was the exotic assassin" Ziva explained with a dead pan expression.

"You did that sounds like fun, Jenny always likes to be a hero doesn't she" he said kissing Ziva's forehead and giving Ari a high five. "You guys go back to TV I'm going to see Jen" he said watching as they walked off back to the lounge, he followed the sound of the dishes to the kitchen.

He walked in slowly into the kitchen and approached Jenny from behind wrapping his arms around her waist, Jenny stiffened in his embrace for a moment but the scent of sawdust and coffee filled her. "Hey" he breathed against her ear.

She turned in his arms and looked around to make sure there weren't any little eyes watching them before pressing her lips against his and kissing him as a welcome, "Hello" he said wrapping her arms around his neck. "We need to talk" she told him.

"Yeah we do" he said both of them stepping away from one another "After the kids are in bed" he said kissing Jenny on the cheek before going to the fridge and grabbing a beer.

And hour and a half later Jenny and Gibbs where tucking the kids in bed. "Good night Ari sweet dreams" Jenny said kissing the boy's forehead before switching on the night light and closing the door softly behind her.

Meanwhile Gibbs was coming out of the girls rooms "Night Girls" he whispered before he closed to the door the same time Jenny closed the boy's.

They gave each other a smile before he took her hand in his and they walked down stairs together and then sat down on the table.

"We need to talk…"

"I have something to tell you" they both said at the same time.

"You go first" Jenny said motioning to Gibbs.

"Lady's first" he said only second later.

"Mine can wait you go first "Jenny said. Gibbs thought arguing about it was a waste of time so decided to go first.

"Ok I have to tell you, that when you get back to work there is going to be a change" he said taking her hand in his.

"What is it, I'm not being fired am I, oh no not you?" Jenny said with a shocked voice and worry feeling her eyes.

"No it's not us it's Decker he's leaving for San Diego he was offered his own team" Gibbs explained knowing that Jenny had been working with the team for almost over a year and that she was closer with Will than she was with Stan.

"Oh that's a shame…are we getting someone else?" she asked

"Yeah they'll be coming Monday" Gibbs said with a smile. "What did you want to talk to me about?" he asked gripping her hand a little bit more.

"We'll I go back to work on Monday" she began and he nodded for her to continue. "So I'm better, with me and Ari and Ziva living here it's cramp so we should go, I should go back to my on home, but that doesn't mean I don't love living with you and begin with you…" she began to ramble not being able to look into his eyes.

"Jen" he said lifting her chin to make her green eyes meet his expressive blue. "I know what you mean the girls sharing that small room isn't ideal and the house is a little small, but the truth is I love you Jen…" he said just as her hand covered his mouth.

"Did you just say you love me?" she asked her eyes wide and sparkling with surprise.

He nodded as her hand was still over his mouth but she then moved her hand and replaced it with her lips. Her hands went around his neck as his went to her waist, "I love you too" she said once they broke away.

TBC…

**Any suggestions please they are needed, and don't forget to tell me what you think.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Thanks for all your reviews and support it means a lot,**

Chapter 16

Gibbs couldn't believe that so much had changed in the almost year since he had adopted Abigail Sciuto now Gibbs. The little Goth had added much needed colour to his life that had previously been dark and gloomy with the guilt of the death of his wife and daughter.

Then there was Jenny, from the moment he had met her, she had captivated him with her dazzling smile, innocent green eyes and her ability to stand up for herself and what she believes in. And then she had saved his life and he knew she was special. The fact that she was on his door step on the day of Abby's birthday party just told him that it was fate something he'd never really believed in before.

Jenny came with those two beautiful children, Ziva was sweet and strong while Ari was smart and thoughtful and he loved them both as much as he did Abby, as if they were his children.

He knew he should tell Jenny about Shannon and Kelly but he couldn't do that to her, he couldn't risk losing her, he cared for her too much. Dare he say he loved her?

Gibbs ran a tired hand thought his hair before leaving his bedroom and making his way down stairs and into the kitchen, he was about to walk in when he decided to take in his new family and they got on with their morning.

Jenny poured two mugs of coffee before taking one and taking a sip as she turned to face the children with a smile on her face.

Abby was talking animatedly to Ziva about a game Timmy had told her about while Ari sat quietly eating his serial.

Jenny then went to the fridge and pulled out the apple juice before pouring three glasses of it before putting two in front of the girls "Thank you Jenny" Abby said with a grin.

"It's ok Abs" Jenny said kissing the girl on the forehead. Before walking back over to the kitchen side and bringing the last glass over to Ari, running a hand through his hair and giving him a smile.

The redhead then finally noticed Gibbs standing in the doorway "Coffee" she offered picking up the other mug with a smile.

"Morning Gibbs" Abby greeted with a big toothy grin.

"Morning Abs, Ziver, Ari" he said kissing the girls on the forehead and ruffling Ari's hair, before going over to Jenny and taking the mug with a smile "Morning" he said before kissing her on the cheek.

"OK kids time to get to school, get your bags" Jenny instructed before the children hopped off of their seats and ran into the hall.

Gibbs took this small amount of alone time to wrap his arms around Jenny "Good morning" she greeted with a smile before making sure there were no children in sight before giving the man she loved a quick kiss on the lips, she pulled away when she felt his hands travel up her back and to her hair knowing he would want to deepen the kiss but she didn't think it was right when the kids could walk in at any moment. "We better get to work" she said with her hands against his chest before walking out of the kitchen and he followed behind.

As Jenny and Gibbs didn't want to tell anyone at NCIS about their relationship one of them would leave with their car and go straight to work and the other would drop the children off before arriving at work.

"By Abs have fun at school" Gibbs said kissing the top of Abby's head before doing the same to the other children.

Gibbs arrived at the NCIS headquarters half an hour later, he strolled into the bullpen to see Burly flirting with a tall tanned dark haired woman. Not the new probie?

"I'm seeing someone" Gibbs heard the woman say as he walked passed so decided to head slap the younger man.

"And that is our Boss Leroy Jethro Gibbs" Stan said rubbing the back of his head and pointing to the boss with the other hand.

"Nice to meet you Gibbs I look forward to working with you" the younger woman said with a smile.

"And you are?" Gibbs asked.

"Cassie Yates" she said with a smile, her brown eyes shining with excitement.

"You can have Decker's old desk" he said motioning to the one that was next to Stan's "Burly you heard from Shepard?" Gibbs asked in his boss like tone.

"Not yet boss but it is her first day back after she had the accident, so she might be a little late" Burly said looking over to the empty desk opposite his.

"She had accident, what type of accident?" Cassie asked curiously.

Burly leaned in closer to the woman and began to whisper "Well she told us that she got caught in a cross fire when a shop was being robbed, she's kind of the always trying to be a hero type but I wouldn't talk to her about it she doesn't talk about personal stuff and plus she'll probably kill you".

Gibbs had to supress a laugh as he heard them talk about his girlfriend, was Jenny his girlfriend? Partner? Did it really matter, did they have to put a label on what they were all that mattered was that they loved each other and of that he was pretty sure.

The ding of the elevator brought Gibbs from his thoughts, he looked up and saw a crowd of people coming out of the elevator but the one that caught his eye most was Jenny. "Yay Shep your back" Burly said with a smile "You miss me?" he asked.

Jenny looked at her watch "I've been here for less than five minutes and your already getting on my nerves, that a new record for you?" she asked raising an eyebrow, her eyes green and sparkling with amusement.

The redhead then turned to the brunet "Hi I'm Jenny Shepard, you must be the new agent on our team" Jenny greeted holding out her hand and sending her a smile.

"Cassie Yates, Burly has told me a lot about you" The woman said shaking her hand.

"Really" Jenny said putting her hands on her hips and turning with a raised eyebrow to face Stan.

"Yeah he said you've been off for a while because of an accident and that your always trying to be a hero" the woman said with a smile "What was the accident?" she asked.

"Yeah Shep what was it?" Stan asked his head cocking to one side.

"I tried to stop a robbery and then ended up getting shot" Jenny said before turning around and going back to her desk.

"Burly why don't you give Yates a tour of the building, introduce her to Ducky" Gibbs suggested from his seat behind his desk as Jenny sat down.

"Sure things boss" Burly said getting up from his desk at the same time Yates did then he watched as they walked to the elevator.

As soon as the two agents were gone Gibbs got up from his seat and went over to Jenny's and stood behind her "The kids go to school ok?" he whispered into her ear.

"Yes" she said not even looking at him instead she started to go through her stack of paper she needed to get finished. "I need to get this done, who knew being away for a couple of weeks could make you this backed up" she said beginning to type on her computer.

Gibbs nodded before going back to his desk.

Hours later the day was coming to a close, the team hadn't gotten a case so they all did case files and reports, of course Cassie didn't have any so she helped Burly with his as well as getting the others coffee and learn about NCIS.

"Boss I'm done can I go home?" Burly asked holding up his papers.

"Yeah, you too Yates, go home" Gibbs instructed and they two team mates nodded before walking away leaving Jenny and Gibbs alone.

The older man looked across to the woman he loved, he noticed she looked stressed; she kept running a hand through her hair and rolling her back. He thought back to what they'd spoke about the night before how the house wasn't big enough. That probably didn't help, she needed to relax and he knew she wouldn't be able to find a quiet space with the kids everywhere, and that's when an idea hit him.

He got up slowly and made his way to behind her like he had earlier but put his hands on her shoulders before lowering his face to whisper in her ear "Go home tonight".

"I will in a couple of hours I have to get this finished and then I have to go to my house and get more clothes and stuff for me and Ari and Ziva" she said motioning to the pile of files next to her.

"OK see you in a couple hours" he said kissing her on the cheek, his plan just got a lot easier, he thought to himself as he turned off his desk lamp and left Jenny alone to finish the rest of her paper work.

An hour later and Jenny pulled up into the drive of her George Town house, she was confused to find Gibbs's car in the drive way.

She got out of her car and walked to the front door before getting her keys and unlocking it.

As she hung up her coat she noticed four other similar coats and three bags hanged up already inside, now she was confused.

Jenny turned to look at the stairs when she heard someone walking down them and was surprised to find Gibbs wearing an old marine core t-shirt and jeans "What are you doing here?" she asked confused as he approached her with a smile on his face.

"Well you said my house was too small so I figured why not live here, it has more than enough bedrooms and a big garden the kids would love to play in plus your stuff and Ziva and Ari' s are already here so it's less stuff to move" he said with a smile.

"Jethro" she said with a smile "But it doesn't have a basement" she said wrapping her arms around his neck as his went to her waist.

"Still got my house for that" he said with a smile.

"You sure you want to live here?" she asked her hands playing with the ends of his hair.

"It's a great house Jen" he said with a smile "I love you Jen, I love Ziva and Ari, I want us to be a family, so we should live in a house big enough for a family" he said with a grin.

"I love you too" she said with a grin before covering his lips with hers in a searing kiss, so sweet and slow, showing each other how much they loved and cherished each other.

Meanwhile on the stairs three little children began to giggle.

TBC…

**I'll be moving time on more in the next chapter I think.**

**Please review **


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

The Family of five had now been living together for three months. Abby loved her new bedroom, it was a dark purple and she'd stuck bat and spider stickers on some of the walls, it was much bigger than her room back at Gibbs's house had been and as an added bonus it was right next door to Ziva's.

Ari and Ziva were happy to be back in the house as they had their own rooms and all their possessions. All three kids loved living with Jenny and Gibbs, they would always look after them and do fun activities and the weekends and always let their friends come round whenever.

Over the past months Cassie and Jenny were becoming friends, the redhead liked having another woman on the team, it stopped Stan from flirting with her all the time which meant Gibbs wasn't getting more annoyed and slapping the younger man. They both still hadn't told the team about their ever growing romance the only person that new was Ducky.

"Have a good day at school" Gibbs said kissing Abby and Ziva on the forehead before watching as the three children ran off to join their friends, he noticed how Ziva went straight for Tony and Abby went straight for Tim giving him a big hug making the boy blush a little and then he smiled even more as Ari approached Kate and said something to her to make her giggle.

He scrubbed a tired hand down his face before making his way to his car before driving to NCIS.

"Well Shep looks like you beat Gibbs to work for once" Stan commented as Jenny walked into the bullpen.

Jenny looked over to her lovers desk before nodding, he probably got stuck in traffic coming back from the school, she thought "Morning Stan, Cassie" she greeted before sitting behind her desk.

"So where do you think Gibbs is?" Stan asked with a grin "Or better yet who with" he wiggled his eyebrows.

"Please don't make me think of Gibbs like that" Cassie said with a cringe.

Stan leant back on his chair, putting his hands at the back of his head "Oh I dunno, Mr blue eye, he has the whole silver hair thing going on…what do you think Jen?" he asked.

Jenny looked up supressing a smirk "I would wish any woman luck who would want to spend the rest of her life with him" she said in a nasty tone but inside knowing she was just that fool.

"Really" a deep familiar voice came from beside her.

Jenny momentarily closed her eyes "I was talking about Stan" she mumbled hoping that he knew she was joking.

"Grab your gear dead marine" was all he said in response before making his way to his own desk as the other agents rushed around him to get their stuff before running to the elevator.

As Burley and Yates got in the elevator it closed meaning Jenny and Gibbs would have to wait for the next one.

The next elevator soon arrived and Gibbs took Jenny by the arm before moving them both into it and letting the doors close before flipping the switch "Ok I'm sorry for what you heard back there but I really didn't mean it, I mean what else was I supposed to say actually I do think he's rather attractive actually the most attractive man I've ever met and oh yeah we've been together for the past year" she ranted as one of her hands went to his arm.

"I know" Gibbs said sending her a smile.

Jenny then began to get angry, she folded her arms over her chest "Then why did you flip the switch?"

Gibbs just sent her one of his signature cheeky boyish grins before stepping closer to her, his arm going to her waist and pulling her closer "I'm going to cook you dinner tonight, just me and you"

"You are?" Jenny asked with a surprise look in her eyes "What about the kids?" she asked

"They're having a sleep over at Kate's remember" he said his other hand going to her shoulder and playing with the ends of her hair that where restricted by her ponytail.

"So where we going?" she asked excitedly.

"Not till later" he said with a grin before kissing her on the nose and then moving back, flipping the switch.

Meanwhile by the truck…

"What do you thinks taking them so long?" Stan asked tapping his foot impatiently.

Cassie smiled as a though entered her head "Maybe Jenny was lying, maybe she is Gibbs's mysterious woman?" she said raising an eyebrow.

"Don't be stupid probie, she'd sleep with me before even thinking about it with Gibbs" he said his hand coming up and slapping the younger woman on the back of the head only for her to come and punch him in the chest making him wince and groan.

"Stop fooling around" Gibbs ordered as he made his way over putting his cap on his head "The murderer isn't going to come forward themself" he said before getting into the truck and the other agents followed.

Hours later the case had turned out to be pretty simple the murder had been sloppy and by the amount of evidence they left behind must well have signed their name on the body and then of course they broke instantly after Gibbs interrogated them.

So the team were finishing up case reports when their leader finally spoke "Go home, have a nice weekend see you Monday"

"You sure boss?" Stan asked surprised that they were allowed to leave early.

"You can stay and work for the next hour if you'd like" Gibbs said sarcastically glaring at the younger man.

Without a second of thought both Cassie and Stan packed up their stuff and left for the weekend, leaving Jenny and Gibbs alone together again.

"So special agent Gibbs…." She began as she slowly made her way over to his desk.

"Yes special agent Shepard" Gibbs replied looking up at her with a smile.

"Going home anytime soon?" she asked casually.

"Yes, just so happens I am" he said with a smile, before taking a quick glance around the bullpen noticing no one was looking before he stood up and whispered into her ear "And you're coming with me".

Jenny laughed to herself lightly before moving away from his desk and grabbing her bag before heading to the elevator fully aware that Gibbs wasn't far behind.

Half an hour later they were back at the George Town house they both called home, Gibbs was in the kitchen fixing the dinner when he felt tow delicate familiar arms wrap around his waist and her head come to his shoulder. "You ok?" he asked kissing the top of her head.

"Yeah…just weird without the kids" she commented. They had both gotten used to the bickering between Ari and Ziva and how Abby would talk a mile a minute and not even realise it.

"Mmm but it's nice to have the house to ourselves for a while, spend time just me and you" he commented mixing the pasta sauce.

"Of course" Jenny said in a more cheery voice kissing his cheek before walking over to the cutlery draw and grabbing enough knives and forks for them both before beginning to set the table.

Ten minutes later when Gibbs entered the dining room with two plates of food in hand he was surprised to find the lights dimmed and that Jenny had lit two candles in the middle of the table.

He placed the dish down in front of Jenny and gave her a smile before sitting down next to her and pouring them both some bourbon. The redhead took a bite of the pasta and sauce and smiled "This is good" she commented "Looks like you'll be cooking from now on"

Gibbs chuckled to himself "Only for you Jen…only for you"

Twenty minutes of eating and conversation later Jenny got up from the table and took the dishes to go and wash "You don't have to do that" Gibbs said following the ever determined redhead into the kitchen.

"No you cooked I clean it's only fair" she stated reaching the sink and filling it with warm water.

Gibbs then put his arms around her waist much like she had done to him earlier "We could always leave it for the kids to clean up" he said with a wiggle of his eyes brows, he felt Jenny laugh and then she playfully wacked him in the chest. "Meet me up stairs when you're done" he said placing kissing on her neck before going to her cheek and then walking away.

Ten minutes later Jenny made her way to their bedroom, she walked in and looked around, and was surprised not to find him in the room, she then noticed the light coming from the half open en suit.

She walked into the bathroom hoping he could be in the shower, maybe she could join him she thought with a little giggle.

As soon as she stepped into the room she was aware that the shower wasn't on and that he wasn't even in the room, Jenny sighed before turning to walk out only to come face to face with the bathroom mirror.

Her heart began to beat fast against her chest, she blinked a couple of times to make sure she wasn't seeing things and concluded she wasn't.

There on the mirror written in her read lipstick was the question that would change her life forever, that would only ever have one answer when he asked her. 'Jenny, will you marry me?'

"Jethro" she called turning out of the room and into the bedroom only to be met by a sight that almost brought her to tears, Leroy Jethro Gibbs down on one knee holding a simple diamond engagement ring.

"I want to spend the rest of my life with you Jenny, marry me?" he asked his voice hoarse and full of emotion.

"Yes" The redhead chocked without hesitation before he slipped the ring on her finger and wrapping his arms around her waist. Jenny began to laugh with happiness and joy before leaning in and kissing him with all the passion and love she possessed.

When they pulled away they were both left breathless and rested their foreheads against one another before Jenny said with a laugh "Your buying me a new lipstick and washing that off".

Gibbs looked up and chuckled before covering his lips with hers one again.

TBC…

**Firstly I want to thank Fashiongirl97 for her help with the proposal and always giving me help when I need it.**

**What did you guys think? Please review, if I could get to 100 reviews it would mean a lot.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Thank you all for your reviews **

Chapter 18

The sun seeped through the small gap in the bedroom curtains and landed on the face of Leroy Jethro Gibbs.

He rolled over to get out of the sun's path only to bump into a warm body, slowly he opened his eyes and smiled at Jenny who was still looking peaceful in her sleep.

The smile on his face grew wider as he noticed the ring on her finger, it hadn't been a dream, he and Jenny were really getting married.

Gibbs sighed before spooning her from behind, he couldn't wait to wake up with her every morning, moments later her fell back asleep.

Hours later he woke up and reached out for his fiancé but found nothing but a cold mattress. "Jen" he mumbles opening his eyes. A sound coming from his bedroom got his attention.

Slowly he got out of the bed grabbing a pair of boxers before slipping them on and padding into the bathroom.

As he entered he found Jenny standing wrapped in a towel, her skin and hair still wet from the shower, staring at the letters written on the bathroom mirror in her lip stick, she looked at the mirror then to the ring on her finger.

Gibbs pushed off of the wall before walking over to her and wrapping his arms around her waist "Regrets?" he asked kissing her bare shoulder.

"Never" Jenny said with a smile "Just a lot to take in" she sighed leaning into his embrace. "I think we should tell Morrow" she said, as soon as the words left her lips she felt him tense.

"You sure?" Gibbs asked, worried at what their boss would think and what might happen.

"I think it's the easiest thing to do, don't you?" She asked turning to look at him, she noticed the worry in his eyes but also the overwhelming love. "Jethro if he doesn't want us working together I'll move teams or join the FBI, I won't let you lose your job" she said her hands caressing his cheek.

Gibbs blue eyes met her soft green, he saw the emotion that swam in them, he saw how much she loved and cared for him, he realised that as long as he had her by his side, as long as he had her love he would be ok, no matter what happened.

All of a sudden a grin broke out on his face and he scooped her up bridal style in his arms "Over my dead body will you join the FBI" he said through a chuckle.

"Jethro put me down" Jenny said stifling a giggle before he threw her in ceremoniously down on the bed and straddle her and began to kiss up from her collarbone to her lips. "Stop…" she mumbled into his lips "We have to get ready; the kids will be home soon"

"Fine" Gibbs said pulling away before giving her another kiss and then slipping into the bathroom.

Jenny lay on the bed for a moment, she lifted her left hand and looked at her ring, she had never seen herself as a marrying type but here she was staring at her engagement ring, she was going to get married and to the man she loved.

She sighed before getting up, this was her life now and she couldn't help but love every minute of it.

Half an hour later Gibbs walked into the bedroom just as Jenny was sitting at her vanity table applying light make-up. "You don't need that" Gibbs said walking over and kissing her on the cheek.

Jenny gave him a small smile before finishing her make-up and then going down stairs and starting to make coffee.

Ten minutes later Gibbs arrived back in the kitchen "What time are the kids going to be home?" he asked walking over to the coffee pot and pouring himself some into a mug before sitting next to the redhead at the table.

"Soon" Jenny commented looking at the clock and realising they had slept in for longer than usual.

Half an hour later, Jenny and Gibbs were relaxing in the lounge when the doorbell rang. "I'll get it" Gibbs said before moving from his place next to her and then made his way to the front door.

"Good morning Jethro" Jane Todd greeted the silver haired man.

"Morning Jane, were the kids good?" he asked as Kate, Abby, Ziva and Ari all stood chatting in a circle.

"Ok please they were great, they always are" the woman said with a smile that was so similar to her daughters. "Come on Kate say goodbye to your friends, we have to get going to the store" Jane said turning to the children.

Abby gave Kate a quick hug before running over to Gibbs, Ziva then said goodbye and thank you to Jane before heading to the doorstep.

Ari took a moment longer to say goodbye to Kate before turning to Jane "Thank you for having us Mrs Todd" he said with a smile.

Jane nodded before leaving moments later with her daughter.

"Did you guys have fun" Gibbs asked as he and the kids walked into the house, "Yeah Kate showed me her drawing book, she's really good" Ziva said excitedly.

"We also made milk shakes and ice cream sundaes" Abby said skipping towards the lounge.

"It was very fun" Ari was last to comment.

"Hey guys" Jenny said pulling the children close and giving them a hug and kiss on the forehead.

"Jenny and I have something to tell you" Gibbs said taking Jenny's hand in his.

"What?" Abby asked excitedly. Ari and Ziva also smiled and nodded encouragingly.

"Were getting married" Jenny said with a smile.

"Oh my" Ziva said stifling a giggle. Ari was also smiling.

"Were gunna be a family" Abby said jumping up and down.

"Yeah Abs we are" Gibbs said with a smile as Jenny kissed the side of his head.

Two hours the kids had persuaded Jenny and Gibbs to help them make some cookies.

Gibbs was doing the beginning to washing up as Jenny and Ari put some chocolate chips in the cookie dough. "Tip some in" Jenny instructed as the boy carefully added them to the mix.

"Ok Ziva why don't you give that a big stir" Jenny suggested pushing the bowl to the little girl.

Ziva was very enthusiastic about it and began to stir vigorously and on the end missed it too much sending the bowl spinning into the bag of flour which went everywhere covering all of the children and the adults in the white powder "Oops" Ziva mumbled cringing.

She had expected Jenny and Gibbs to be angry but instead both adults began to laugh which in turn made the children laugh too.

They were all in fits of giggles when the doorbell rang "I'll get it" Jenny said sending Gibbs a smile before walking to the front door.

She opened the door still covered of flour and flecks of cookie dough when she came face to face with a woman she hadn't seen in years.

"Hello Jennifer" she said with a smile.

"Mother?"

**TBC…**

**Sorry it's short. Hope you like this, any suggestions on what should happen next? Review please **


	19. Chapter 19

**Thanks for all your reviews and support. Sorry about the wait and the same goes for my other stories.**

Chapter 19

_Previously:_

_She opened the door still covered of flour and flecks of cookie dough when she came face to face with a woman she hadn't seen in years._

_"Hello Jennifer" she said with a smile._

_"Mother?"_

_Now…_

Helen Shepard looked her daughter up and down, it had been a while since she had seen her, they spoke a couple times on the phone and sent cards at Christmas and birthdays but with the older woman being so far away in California they just never got the chance to see one another.

Jenny looked down at herself to see what her mother was looking at then she noticed the blobs of cookie dough and the fact she felt covered in flour, she could only imagine what she looked like.

She looked up and smile to her mother before noticing the suit case, carefully she walked down the steps of the house and took the suit case "Come in" she said with a smile.

Helen nodded before following her daughter into the house she had once lived in, she looked around the hall of the George Town property that her husband had owned it had changed since she had live in it, everything was brighter, friendly and more like a family home "I like what you've done with the place"

Jenny closed the front door behind her and stopped leaving the suit case at the bottom of the stairs. "It needed freshening up" she said with a smile.

Helen turned and smiled proudly at her daughter before pulling her into a hug "You really have turned into a beautiful young lady haven't you" she said looking at her daughter.

Jenny smiled "Only because your my mother" she said making them both chuckle. There came a noise from the kitchen followed by loud giggles making Helen turn and look curiously "There are some people I would like to meet" Jenny said moving to the kitchen and her mother followed.

Gibbs was kneeling on the floor using a damp cloth to clean the flour off of Ziva's cheek when he looked up to find Jenny and the older redhead walking in. Abby and Ari both turned to face the two women as well.

The man got up slowly, running a hand through Ziva's hair before giving Jenny a smile "Jethro this is my mother Helen, Mum this is Jethro my fiancé"

Helen stepped forward with a smile offering her hand which Gibbs shook "I've heard so much about you" she said with a genuine smile looking her one day son-in-law up and down before nodding approvingly.

"Same here" Jethro said with a smile, he liked hearing him being called Jenny's fiancé.

The older redhead then turned to look at the children "And these must be Ari, Ziva and Abby" she said looking at the three children.

"Hi" Abby said with a smile. Ari nodded

"Shalom" Ziva greeted.

Gibbs went to stand next to Jenny. He held her hand and entwined their fingers and kissed Jenny on the forehead. Jenny looked up and smiled.

"Mother can I get you a tea or a coffee?" Jenny asked after a moment.

Helen smiled at the children before turning to her daughter "A tea if you wouldn't mind" she said.

Jenny nodded before moving from Gibbs "Jethro could you take her suit case up to the spare room?" she asked knowing he wouldn't mind.

"Sure" he said with a smile before walking out of the room.

"Why don't you guys go and set up the haunted mansion?" Jenny suggested to the children knowing it was their current favourite film.

"Yeah" Ari said excitedly before the three children ran out of the room.

Helen laughed to herself a little as she leant against the kitchen side "You have a nice little family" she said with a smile.

Jenny smiled and glanced at the door they had all walked through "I love every single one of them" she said before turning back around and grabbing a mug out of the cupboard.

"And Jethro" the older redhead said making her daughter turn to her.

"What about him?" Jenny asked noticing the smile playing on her mother's lips.

"Very good choice" She said with an approving smile "I take it the proposal was recent" she continued not remembering her daughter ever mentioning it the last time they spoke on the phone.

Jenny nodded as she poured water into the mug on the tea bag "It happened only last night" she said with a smile.

"Well let's see it then" she said excitedly pulling her daughters left hand and bringing it to her face to get a good look at the simple diamond ring "He has good taste" she said "Simple but elegant" she nodded again, eyeing the ring. "How did he propose?" Helen asked.

Jenny passed the finished tea to her mother before talking "He cooked me dinner" she said with a smile.

"And he can cook, you really are smart" she said knowing her daughter couldn't cook to save her life.

Just as the older woman thought that the oven timer went off.

"I got it" Gibbs said as he walked into the room letting the two redheads settle in the lounge.

Hours later once Gibbs had cooked them all dinner and the children had had cookie and milk for dessert, Jenny and Gibbs had put the children to bed.

Jenny and Gibbs sat on the sofa, Jenny resting her head on Gibbs's shoulder as he ran a hand up and down her arm.

Helen sat comfortably in one of the arm chairs smiling at her daughter "So Jenny tells me she's a member on your team" she started the conversation.

"Yep, one of the best agents I've ever worked with" he said kissing the top of Jenny's head.

Helen nodded "So any ideas on when you're getting married?" she asked with a grin.

The couple looked at one another "We only got engaged yesterday, haven't really thought about it" Gibbs confessed.

"Well make sure you tell me when you do?" she said with a smile before raising her glass of wine to her lips.

Jenny and Gibbs both nodded. Jenny leant forward and grabbed her coffee and sat back next to her fiancé.

"So how long have you had Abby?" Helen asked Gibbs.

"I adopted her about three weeks before I met Jen, so about a year" he said with a smile, he couldn't imagine his life without any of them.

"She's such a sweet girl, full of energy and a lot of fun, Ziva and Ari also" she said thinking of her 'grandchildren' "So when will you be having one of your own?" she asked.

Jenny almost spat out her drink before looking wide eyed at Gibbs who was close to laughing. Jenny was left speechless and couldn't think of anything to say let alone say anything.

So Gibbs spoke for them "We haven't talked about it" he said looking at Jenny.

Helen nodded swallowing a smirk "I'm going to bed" she said getting up, "Good night Jennifer, Jethro" she nodded to them before leaving the two love birds alone.

"We should head up to" He said getting up and taking Jenny with him.

Fifteen minutes later Gibbs came out of the en-suit bathroom dressed in an old Marine corp t-shirt and pyjama bottoms, he walked to his side of the bed and got in before reaching over and turning off the lamp. He rolled over and wrapped an arm around Jenny's waist and pulled her close before pressing a kiss to her forehead.

"I want more kids Jen, but I think we should wait till after were married" he mumbled to her but he didn't get any response other than a soft moan, he looked over and found she was deep asleep.

He was slightly happy she was asleep he didn't want her to see the guilt in his eyes, the guilt that he never told her about his first wife or daughter, he just couldn't bring himself to tell her.

"I love you Jen, so much" he mumbled into her ear before closing his eyes and succumbing to a peaceful sleep.

TBC…

**Suggestions on How Jenny can find out about Shan and Kel would be much appreciated.**

**Please review.**


	20. Chapter 20

**Sorry I haven't updated much lately, but my muse has run away and writers block had plagued me but I'm going to write anyway, so here's the next chapter, please don't forget to review.**

**I quickly want to thank LillyPheonix for coming up with this idea or at least inspiring this chapter.**

Chapter 20

The Monday after Helen had turned up. The Kids were on half term but Jenny and Gibbs had to work and Naomi had planned to have the week off to spend with her sister and her family.

So Jenny was completely panicking and wasn't sure what to do with the kids, they couldn't bring the children to work, as people would figure out that Jenny and Gibbs were together and that wasn't something they wanted to share for the moment.

Also Gibbs and Jenny had promised that Kate, Tim and Tony could come round for a sleep over and it just so happened to be on the Monday. But Helen had swooped in and said that she could sort everything and that neither Gibbs nor Jenny had to worry about a thing.

The icing on the cake of what was already going to be a stressful week was that Jenny's water was out, Gibbs had already spent hours on the phone talking to the plumbers and finally they had told him they would come on Monday and hopefully get the problem sorted.

All of a sudden both Gibbs and Jenny were happy and relieved that they hadn't got rid of Gibbs's house. They knew it would be a squeeze but there was nothing else they could do.

"OK, so our work numbers are on the fridge, and Tony, Tim and Kate will be here at eleven" Jenny instructed as she put her car keys into her hand bag. "There is a list of foods on the fridge saying what foods they can and can't eat" she said pointing to the object she was talking about.

Helen nodded as she followed her daughter round the house as she babbled on and on about how to look after Abby, Ziva and Ari.

Meanwhile…

"When you get home can we work on the boat?" Ari asked as he sat on stairs watching Gibbs tie his shoes.

Gibbs looked up and smiled at the boy "Sure buddy" he said running a hand through the boys hair just as Ziva and Abby came running down the stairs both giggling. "What are you two up to?" He asked looking at them curiously.

"Nothing" Abby said innocently before both she and Ziva ran off to the kitchen leaving Gibbs laughing to himself before giving Ari a smile.

"Morning you to" Jenny greeted the two girls as they skidded into the kitchen before coming into a screeching halt in front of the two Shepard women.

"Morning" Ziva greeted with a smile.

Abby gave Jenny a hug before giving Helen one, "Morning" she said with a grin.

Gibbs then walked into the kitchen, "Jen tell you everything?" he asked knowing that before she'd gone to bed Jenny had made a list in her head of everything she needed to tell her mother, which had made him swallow a smirk but then also made him love her more.

"Yes" Helen said a smile gracing her face before taking a sip of her coffee.

"We better get going" Gibbs said looking at his watch; Jenny nodded before grabbing her bag and putting it on her shoulder.

"You guy's be good for Helen" Gibbs instructed the three children as the three of them huddled together.

"We will" they said innocently. The older man chuckled before smiling at them before kissing them on the top of the head.

"If they are a problem, just call" He said giving Helen one of his charming smiles.

"Thanks for doing this" Jenny said giving her mother a hug.

"They'll be fine" Helen said pushing the couple out of the door.

Once the parents were gone the older woman turned to the children "You guys want to play a puzzle until your friends get here?" she asked and watched as the children's eyes lit up with excitement.

"I'm good at puzzles" Ziva said with excitement.

"We'll see" Abby said with a smile before running off to set it up.

Helen smiled, she did like these children and could see why her daughter had fallen for them and the blue eyes hunk she was going to marry.

Jenny and Gibbs drove together to work, knowing it may look weird but it was about time people began to get hints plus Ducky already knew and hopefully they would tell morrow soon.

Jenny looked down at her hands and noticed that she was still wearing her engagement ring, she sighed looking at it, it was simple, not too big but elegant something that she really liked.

After looking at it again she knew she was going to have to take it off and opening her bag and putting it in making sure it was somewhere safe. Gibbs watched her out of the corner of his eye

When they stopped at the red light, he took the opportunity to grab her left hand and press the kiss to the place of the missing ring before continuing the rest of their journey.

Once reaching NCIS they walked into the building together, "I'm going to go and see Ducky" he said as they stepped into the elevator.

"Ok, see you later" she said giving him a smile and a quick peck on the cheek and walking out into the bullpen.

"Morning Jenny" Cassie Yates said looking up from her desk and greeted the redhead walked in.

"Cassie" she greeted with a smile before looking at Stan who was looking a bit worse for wear with his head in his hands.

"Did you two both have to wear high heels, with all the click clacking?" he asked his head pounding from the hangover he had from the night before.

Jenny smiled to herself before walking over to stand in front of him "Do you have to stomp?" he asked raising his head slightly so his eyes met hers.

"Rough night?" she asked, hands on her hips, giving him a sympathetic look before

"Something likes that" he mumbled in response.

"So what was her name?" Cassie asked, making Jenny bit her lip to stop from laughing "Cindy, Sugar, Tina?" the woman asked listing names.

"Connie" he mumbled into his arms.

Meanwhile down in autopsy….

"Ah Jethro, to what do I owe the pleasure?" he asked adjusting his glasses as his friend walked in.

"I asked her" he said with a smile as he approached his friend.

"Asked who what exactly?" he asked, a little confused.

"Jenny, I asked her to marry me" Gibbs said waiting to see his friends reaction.

Ducky took a moment before saying with a smile "I take it she said yes".

"Yeah, her mother turned up" the silver haired man stated.

"Really, that must have been interesting" he said surprised.

Gibbs sighed "She's great, Jen looks so much like her, the kids love her and I think she really likes them"

"Well it seems you have no problem, with the in-laws" Ducky said just as his assistant walked in, "We'd better get to work"

Gibbs nodded before making his way to the bullpen to join the rest of his team.

Hours later back at the Gibbs residents…

"Coming" Helen called as she unlocked the door to come face to face with a young woman about the same age as her daughter, with dark hair and eyes.

"Jane Todd, you must be Helen Jenny's mother" she said offering her hand.

Helen took it with a smile, "And these must be Kate, Tony and Tim" she said looking at the children behind the woman.

All of a sudden a black blur pushed past the two woman "Come in guy's we got the new pirates of the Caribbean" Abby said grabbing Tim's wrist and dragging him in, "Hi Jane" she called over her shoulder.

"See you later Mum" Kate said giving her mother a hug before following Abby inside, she was then followed in by Tony, who just so happened to be met by Ziva and Ari by the door.

"I'll come by at eleven to come get them" Jane said with a smile before handing over the bundle of bags the kids had left behind.

"I'll tell Jenny and Jethro" Helen nodded before watching the woman drive away before turning to go inside to find the six children she would be looking after.

"I'm going for coffee" Jenny said getting up from her desk, "Can I get you anything Stan?" she asked as she grabbed her bag.

"No thanks Shep" he mumbled into his arms as he laid his head on his desk.

"You want anything Cassie?" Jenny asked.

The woman thought for a moment "I need to stretch my legs, do you mind if I come with?" she asked.

Jenny nodded her head "if it's alright with Gibbs, you know two agents out at once, plus being left alone with Stan" she said eyeing her fiancé, noting the slight amusement in his eyes.

"I think I'll live" Gibbs grumbled giving the two women a nod, he watched Jenny closely as she walked away, noting she added an almost subtle extra sway to her hips.

Twenty minutes later Jenny and Cassie were walking out of the coffee shops, with fresh cups of coffee in their hands. "So" Cassie said before taking a sip of her coffee "Do you have anyone special?"

"Umm, it's complicated" Jenny said taking a sip of her coffee as they walked.

"Complicated?" The brunet asked a little confused

"Complicated" Jenny sighed, she just wished she and Gibbs's relationship could be simple, and that they could be open and not care about other people.

"It's not Stan is it" She said making Jenny start choking on her coffee.

"Please Stan, hell would freeze over" she said as they crossed the road.

Cassie thought for a moment "Is it the guy that was there before me?" she asked "Long distance would be complicated" she stated. Jenny shook her head. "Gibbs"

At his name Jenny stopped in her tracks, "Gibbs, you and Gibbs" she said in almost disbelief.

Jenny turned and faced the woman, her green eyes full of worry and a little of anger, Cassie hoped Jenny was angry at herself. "You have to promise me you will tell no one, not until we tell everyone" she said threatening.

"OK I won't" Cassie said "We're friends right"

Jenny nodded "We've been together for a year, lived together for about the same time, see when I got shot, I was with him"

"Oh, Stan hasn't noticed any of this, and he's been there through the whole thing?" she asked.

Jenny laughed "Good point, but then he doesn't really notice things about people unless their wearing a short skirt" Cassie laughed.

"So are your kids friends?" she asked as they continued walking.

"Yeah, they get along really well, Abby's great" Jenny commented.

"If you don't mind me asking, it's serious then" the brunet asked excitedly.

Jenny stopped for a moment, opening her bag and pulling the ring out of her bag and slipping it on her finger "This serious" she said holding out her left hand.

"You're getting married" Cassie said holding Jenny's hand and looking at the small rock on her friends hands.

"Yes" Jenny said pulling her hand away "Not a word" Cassie pretended to lock her mouth and throw away the key.

The redhead smiled before putting the ring away after giving it one last look on her hand, "we'd better get back, Jethro might start to panic" she said as she and the brunet began to walk back into the building.

Jenny was happy to finally make a friend and one she could trust, who she could gossip with, who could understand her.

Later at Gibbs's house…

Helen was putting the plates and cups in the dishwasher after making the kids lunch, when they all came into the kitchen.

"Helen can we play in the garden?" Ari asked.

The older redhead thought for a moment before walking over to the list, "I don't see why not, just stay in the garden and be careful, I'll be in here if you need me"

"OK" He said with a charming smile before running off out in the garden followed by his friends.

"So captain Jack where do we start?" Kate asked Tony.

They had gotten the idea after watching Pirates of the Caribbean on stranger tides, they wanted to go on a treasure hunt. Tony had already made it known he was going to be the main captain.

"Well we need some digging tools" he said "I'm putting Tim and Abby in charge of equipment"

Tim sighed and wanted to protest but before he knew it Abby had grabbed his hand and began to drag him back to the house.

"You need to be quiet" Abby whispered as she crept through the house, keeping away from Helen who was doing a spot of tidying. The raven haired girl made her way to the under stairs cupboard and opening it slowly. She turned on the little light, and dug around and found her spade and bucket that Gibbs has bought her when they went to the beach, before making a quick escape.

"Got the equipment, where should we start digging?" Ari asked.

Tony thought for a moment "I'm not really sure" Tony stated.

"Some captain you are" Ziva stated rolling her eyes at the Italian "I say we start in the plants" she said pointing to an area. "Just to see what we can find" the girl continued.

They all nodded in agreement well actually Tony crossed his arm and pouted, mumbling something about him being captain.

Moments later they were digging around in the bushes, each taking a turn to dig, while Abby was having a dig, she felt the spade hit something hard. "I think we've found something" she said excitedly.

"Let me see" Ari said moving past his friend and coming to see what they had found, slowly the boy felt around and lifted the object out of the flower bed.

It was a lunch box, it looked old and had a faded picture on the red box it looked like it was my little pony. "What is it?" Kate asked looking at it curiously.

"I dunno" Abby, Ari and Ziva said at the same time.

"Maybe we should show Helen?" Tim suggested.

They quickly filled the hole back in before running to the house, "What have you guys got there?" the older redhead asked as she finished some dusting.

"We don't know we found it buried in the garden, we thought you might know?" Ari explained.

The woman took an extra-long look but still had no idea "I don't know, we'll ask Jenny and Gibbs when they get home, why don't you guys come in and we'll find something for you to do" she suggested.

Hours later the kids were sat in the lounge eating their pizza as they watched another film when Jenny and Gibbs walked in.

"Were home" Jenny called as she put the keys in the dishes.

"In here" Helen called from the kitchen. "How was your day?" she asked giving her daughter a hug.

"Boring" Jenny said with a smile, "How were the kids?"

"they had a little treasure hunt and they found this in the garden, buried in one of the flower beds" she said handing her the old red lunch box, "You know what it is?"

"No I've never seen it in my life, Jethro probably knows I'll ask him" She said picking it up and going to the basement where her fiancé had disappeared.

Carefully she made her way down the basement stairs but stopped on the bottom one when he turned to face her from his position by the half-finished boat.

"The kids found this, do you know what it is?" she asked holding up the dirty old lunch box.

The moment Gibbs saw it memories filled his mind, him buying the lunch box for Kelly when she was younger, years later him taking a picture of Kelly and Maddie as they as they giggled, sitting in the flower bed.

Jenny noticed the lost look in his eyes "Jethro…is something wrong?" she asked her voice full of concern.

TBC…

**This has taken me forever to write so please review and suggestions of what you want to happen.**

**Hope you liked it.**


	21. Chapter 21

**Thanks for all your reviews and suggestions, you guys are great.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

Chapter 21

_Previously…_

_"The kids found this, do you know what it is?" she asked holding up the dirty old lunch box._

_The moment Gibbs saw it memories filled his mind, him buying the lunch box for Kelly when she was younger, years later him taking a picture of Kelly and Maddie as they as they giggled, sitting in the flower bed._

_Jenny noticed the lost look in his eyes "Jethro…is something wrong?" she asked her voice full of concern._

_Now..._

Gibbs couldn't keep his eyes off of the lunch box, he'd forgotten all about it until now. He'd gotten it for Kelly when she was going through her 'my little pony' faze, one that didn't last long. Then it had gone missing when she was seven.

"Jethro, what is it?" Jenny asked really worried as she stepped down the steps to stand in front of him "Do you know what this is?" she asked, her voice soft and comforting.

Gibbs reached for Jenny's hand and held it "It belonged to my daughter" he said.

"Doesn't seem like something Abby would have" Jenny said confused.

He shook his head "Not Abby, my real daughter" he said as he gripped her hand tighter.

"You have a daughter?" Jenny asked stepping back, to try and create some distance between them.

Gibbs shook his head again "I had a daughter, you know I've been married three times?" he said.

"Yeah" Jenny asked, still sceptic of what he was trying to tell her.

"I've actually been married four times" he said, hoping she wouldn't freak or get the wrong conclusion so he continued so he could fully explain himself before she or he said something they would regret. "My first wife and daughter, Shannon and Kelly were killed in a car crash when I was away in the marines".

To say Jenny was shocked when the words left his lips was an understatement, her hand went straight to her mouth and tears began to silently fall from her eyes. "I got her the lunch box, I always wondered where it went, she must have buried it" he said pulling Jenny close and wrapping his arms around her and holding her.

"Why didn't you tell me?" she asked, looking up so her shiny green eyes met his watery blue.

"Jen" Gibbs said shaking his head "How could I tell you about my family being murdered, I thought about it but I just couldn't" he said pressing a kiss to her forehead.

"Did you get them?" she asked.

"If I said I did would it change anything?" he asked. He didn't want to lose her or Abby, Ari and Ziva. His life was so much better since they had come into it.

"Wouldn't change a thing" she said giving him a weak smile, Jenny wasn't sure why but she accepted and understood his action, I guess she just loved him. "Thank you for telling me" she mumbled into his chest.

"I love you Jenny" he said hugging her close, he just needed to know that she was still there she hadn't walked away.

Jenny looked up to Gibbs and smiled "I love you too" she assured him before giving him a kiss on the lips. "Do you want us to re burry it?" she asked holding up the red my little pony lunch box that was covered in mud and dirt after being in the ground for years.

"No" Gibbs said with a weak smile before taking the box out of her hand and walking over to the shelves on the walls and placing it in a space.

"Come on, let's go get Pizza before the kids eat it all" Jenny said taking his hand and walking with him up the stairs.

Helen smiled at the couple as they walked into the kitchen "You know what that lunch box was?" she asked Gibbs.

"Must have belonged to the previous owners" he said with a weak smile. "Any new on Jenny's house?" he asked.

The older redhead nodded "Yeah, the plumbers phoned and said that it was all fixed" she said with a smile.,

"Well go back at the weekend, too much hassle moving during the week" Gibbs said as Jenny put two slices of pizza on a plate and put them in front of him.

"Make sense" Jenny said nodding as she picked up a slice of pizza and took a bite before walking into the lounge and sat down on one of the sofa's. "Helen told me you guys had a treasure hunt"

"It was Tony's idea" Kate said pointing to the brunet boy who was sitting on the floor next to Ziva.

"I was the captain" he said proudly.

"Timmy and I were in charge or equipment" Abby said proudly as Gibbs walked into the lounge and sat down next to Jenny.

"And what equipment did you use?" he asked.

"I found a bucket and spade in the under stairs cupboard" Abby explained.

As soon as the words left the little Goths mouth, Gibbs knew exactly what bucket and spade she was talking about, one that had belonged to Kelly. Jenny noticed the faraway look in her fiancés eyes and knew it probably had something to do with his family so she held his free hand and gave it a reassuring hug.

"Did I do something wrong?" Abby asked.

Jenny spoke, knowing Gibbs probably wouldn't want to "No sweetie, its fine" she said reassuringly as she squeezed his hand more. "Do you guys have everything for the sleep over?" she asked changing the subject.

"Yeah, I brought loads of films" Tony said pointing to his back pack full of DVDs so much so it couldn't even be done up.

"Well Ari knows how to use the DVD player, so ask him for help" Gibbs said giving the oldest child a smile and he gave her a grin back.

Hours later the kids were all settled downstairs and Helen was borrowing the girls room for the night.

Jenny walked into the bedroom and smiled at Gibbs, he was already in bed waiting for her. "You ok?" he asked.

The redhead sighed before getting into the bed "I told Cassie" she said hoping he wouldn't be mad.

"Told her what?" he asked turning to face her.

"On the way back from the coffee shop she asked if I was with someone and she worked out it was you and I told her that we were engaged but don't worry I swore her to secrecy" she said pressing a hand to his chest, "I just had to talk to someone" she said.

"It's ok" he said with a smile. "I told Duck, he's really happy for us" he said with a smile.

"Cass was too" Jenny said with a smile before leaning over and giving him a kiss.

Gibbs gave into temptation and turned and kissed her back, his hands traveling down the silk nighty tracing all her curves, ones he knew very well already. "Jethro there are kids down stairs" she said trying to push him away although part of her wanted him close.

"So" he mumbled as she began to kiss her neck and her pulse point.

Jenny had to bite back a moan "My mother's next door" she said pushing him away and he got the message. Jenny couldn't help but laugh.

TBC…

**Please help, I don't know what to do next any suggestions, should I just end this?**


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

Jenny Shepard had never been so nervous in her life, she checked herself in the mirror for the 100th time.

Today was a day that was going to change her life forever, in hours time she became more than just Jenny Shepard, she became accountable for more than herself.

The thought was a scary one, people would rely on her and she just hoped she wouldn't let them down.

She sighed looking in the mirror, smoothing the creases in her cream suit and then checked her hair that was up in a French twist to make sure it was neat. She couldn't help the nervous butterfly's fluttering deep in her stomach.

"You look beautiful" Helen said as she walked into the bedroom she had once shared with her husband before the divorce.

"Thanks mum" Jenny said turning and smiling to the older red head.

"He's a lucky man" Helen commented "there aren't many perfect men out there…Jethro's perfect" she said making Jenny smile even more. "My parents gave me this on my 21st birthday" The woman said pulling a simple silver chain necklace with a small diamond heart out from behind her back.

"It's beautiful" Jenny commented, looking at the small diamond that was glistening as the sun light hit it.

"I want you to have it" Helen approached her daughter slowly and clipped the necklace around her neck and watched as Jenny looked at herself in the mirror, touching the diamond slightly.

Jenny turned and grinned at her mother before pulling her into a hug "Thank you so much" she mumbled.

They broke apart when there came a soft nock at the door, "Come in" Jenny instructed, she smiled when Ziva's head popped out from behind the door "Ziva come in" the younger redhead encouraged.

The little Israeli girl walked into the room and both woman couldn't help but think how cute she looked, she wore a slowly light blue dress with a black belt tide in a bow at the back, and her and her hair was tied in a plat down her back and had a matching blue ribbon in her hair that was acting like an alice band. Jenny knew it was something Ziva wouldn't normally like or want to wear but she'd agreed to wear it anyway.

"You look beautiful" Helen said giving the girl a smile as she got closer to them.

"Yes Ziva, I agree, you look wonderful" Jenny said watching as Ziva's cheeks became a little red with all the comments.

"You look beautiful, Jenny" Ziva said before giving her 'mother figure' a hug, Jenny placed a kiss to the top of her head just as Ari walked into the bedroom.

He wore a black suit and blue shirt, he looked more handsome than ever, "Car's here" he said with a grin.

Jenny nodded, taking Ziva's hand in her own and then walking past Ari and running a hand through his dark hair.

Half an hour later the two Shepard's and David's arrived at the registry office, Gibbs stood outside, he was wearing the same as Ari.

He couldn't help but pace a little, he stopped when he felt a hand on his shoulder, turning his head slightly he came face to face with Ducky "She'll come" he smiled.

Abby then skipped over to the two men, she was wearing the same dress and Ziva but her hair was in pigtails that were tied with blue ribbons. "You look lovely Abigail" the older man smiled.

"Gibbs tied them himself" she grinned, ever since Abby had come into his life Gibbs had gotten used to putting hair into pigtails, something Abby was very happy about.

The car soon pulled up, Gibbs's eyes were glued waiting for his bride to come out.

Helen got out first and went over to Ducky and greeted him knowing that Gibbs was probably too occupied thinking about Jenny to greet anyone.

Then Ari and Ziva hopped out and ran over to Abby to greet her, all of them immediately began talking over excitedly.

Finally Jenny stepped out of the car, Gibbs let out a breath he didn't even know he'd been holding, she looked stunning, although he loved her in his old NCIS t-shirt and loos fitting trousers she looked beautiful when she dressed up.

Jenny smiled, she'd never seen him look so good. She walked over to him, both of them grinning with excitement at what today held for them both. "Shall we go do this?" she asked.

Gibbs nodded taking her hand in his and they made their way to the office, the small amount of guests followed them.

Once they had told Morrow and Stan about their relationship, they'd began planning their wedding. Gibbs had told Jenny that she could have whatever she wanted, that he didn't care how they got married as long as they did. She'd decided on the small low key wedding with only a small number of guests but she also wanted to add another element to the ceremony, something that Gibbs had thought was an amazing idea.

Ten minutes later Jenny and Gibbs stood in front of the efficient, Abby, Ziva and Ari stood behind them and all were very happy and excited. Tony and Kate were sitting with Kate's family and the McGee family were next to them.

"We are gathered here today to witness the marriage of Leroy Jethro Gibbs and Jennifer Catherine Shepard" the efficient began "And we are also here to witness the joining of their family's"

Moments later after the efficient had spoken for a little while they began to 'I do's'.

"Do you Leroy Jethro Gibbs take Jennifer Catherine Shepard to be your lawfully wedded wife?"

"I do" he said looking deep into Jenny's jade pools.

"And do you Jennifer Catherine Shepard take Leroy Jethro Gibbs to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

"I do" she said noting everyone broke out into grins.

"Rings" he asked as Ari stepped forward holding both rings for them to take.

Gibbs picket up the ring and fingered it slowly before taking Jenny's left hand "I give you this ring as a symbol of my love for you" he said sliding it in front of her engagement ring.

Jenny then took the other ring and held Gibbs's hand "I give you this ring as a symbol of my love for you" she said sliding it on.

"Then by the power invested in me by the District of Columbia, I now pronounce you man and wife, you may kiss your bride".

And they didn't need to be told twice, Gibbs pulled Jenny close and then their lips met in a sweet slow kiss but they kept it short knowing that there were children watching.

"Now to the second part of the ceremony" The efficient said as the three children stepped forward.

"Do you Abigail Gloria Sciuto, Ziva Aliyah David and Ari Eli David take Leroy Jethro Gibbs and Jennifer Catherine Shepard to be your parent's to protect, love and look after you as long as you shall all live?" the efficient asked.

"We do" the three said at the same time, Abby couldn't help but let out a little giggle of excitement.

"And do you Leroy Jethro Gibbs, Jenny Catherine Shepard take Abigail Gloria Scutio, Ziva Aliyah and Ari Eli David to be your children, to love, look after and protect for as long as you live?"

"We do" Both Jenny and Gibbs said holding hands, joining their fingers together.

"Then once again by the power invested in me by the District of Columbia I pronounce you all a family" he smiled.

The new family of five all hugged each other, Jenny kissed all of the children on the forehead "I love you guys" she whispered felling them all hug her a little tighter.

Half an hour later, after signing the wedding certificate and adoption papers, they arrived at their house for drinks with everyone who'd been at the wedding.

"Now for the first time the Gibbs family" Ducky said as the family of five walked into the living room, the furniture had been moved to the sides so that there was room to dance.

As soon as the music began to play Jenny dragged Gibbs to the floor, Abby watched the adults, 'her new parents' and so grabbed little Timmy and pulled him to the dance floor. Not to be out done Tony walked up to Ziva and tapped her on the shoulder "You wanna dance?" The little Italian man asked.

Ziva eyed him carefully, she liked Tony a lot and considered him a best friend "Ok" she said grabbing him by the wrist and pulling him onto the dance floor.

Ari watched as Tony and Ziva stumbled dancing and laughed and giggled as they strike funny dance moves.

He then noticed Kate standing in a corner of the room; she wore a deep red dress with her signature red clip holding back her fringe, her foot tapping to the music.

Slowly he approached the girl running a hand through his hair in an attempt to neaten it "You look very pretty Caitlin" he commented making the little brunet turn and look at him.

"Thank you" she said with a smile that to him lit up the space around her.

"Would you like to dance?" the little boy asked offering his hand, Kate nodded before placing her hand in his.

Gibbs and Jenny laughed as they watched the scene unfold, Gibbs knew Ari was going to be a charmer when he grew up, he just hopped that when they were old enough he would break the little girl's heart.

Hours later cake had been eaten and everyone had been long danced out, Abby and Ziva had both taken turns to dance on Gibbs's feet and Jenny had danced with Ari but she soon let him go back to Kate.

"I'll see you in a week" Ari said giving Kate a hug "I'll send you a post card" he promised.

"Come on Kate" Jane said ushering her daughter out of the door, the little brunet girl gave Ari a wave before walking away.

So the family were just left with Ducky and Helen "You guys better get going or your going to miss your flight" Helen said ushering the family out of the door.

"Paris here we come" Gibbs mumbled not looking forward to the long flight knowing the kids would be restless and fidgety. It had been Jenny's suggestion to bring the kids along to Paris, and as much as Gibbs loved the children, he had been hoping that it would just be him and his wife, but he'd said she could have and do what she wanted.

Many hours later as the sun began to rise over the city of love the family of five arrived at their hotel. Gibbs carried an asleep Abby to her bed in the bedroom next to his and Jenny's while the redhead herded the barley awake brother and sister into the same room as Abby's before getting them into their jammies and then helping them into bed.

Jenny and Gibbs weren't tired so moments later they stood on the balcony looking over the waking up city, Jenny stood with her hands on the railing as Gibbs wrapped his arms around her waist and rested his head on her shoulder.

They just stood thinking of everything that had happened over the last twenty four hours, Jenny couldn't believe she was married and had a family, Abby, Air and Ziva may not be blood related but she loved them as if they were, she was married to the man of her dreams, someone she could see herself spending the rest of her life with, growing old with, hopefully have child with.

It had been more than just getting married, the signing a piece of paper saying they belonged together, it was a day of joining of making a family. Something every single one of them wanted a family, people who loved, supported and protected one another.

Gibbs couldn't believe how his life had changed since Abby had stolen such a huge chunk of his heart, she'd made everything so much more fun, she'd been the splash of colour and fun that he'd needed in his life.

Jenny couldn't believe that her friend's death could also have such a positive effect, he loved Ari and Ziva and she was thankful for them every day.

The past two years of all of their lives had been full of friends, family and falling in love.

The end…

**Thank you all so much, those of you who review and read, it means more than you can imagine, you've made this my most successful story yet.**

**I've loved this story and I hope you guys have too.**

**I know there wasn't really much of a story line and it was probably pointless and confusing but I like cute, fluffy and sweetness, that's just me.**

**Thank you all so so much I appreciate everyone who's read this and for those who've reviewed telling me what they thought.**

**Please give me one last review to tell me what you thought of the chapter and the whole story.**

**Love you all!**


End file.
